Mommy Quest
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Sequel to Can You Really Love Me?It has been five years since his wife's death and his daughter's birth and Adam is raising her alone.But his daughter decides that she needs a mommy and he needs a wife.So,she enlists the superstars to help her.
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to Can you really love me?

Summary: It has been five years since Krissy's death, and Adam has been focused on his daughter. But she decides she needs a mommy and her daddy needs a wife. So, several superstars agree to help this five year old with her mommy quest.

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestlers in this story or the WWE. I own only the original characters.

Adam Copeland watched his daughter playing with her dolls as he got dressed for his match. It had been five years since Krissy's death and Payton's birth. Adam had focused his life on Payton and his career but he missed Krissy everyday. He still blamed Matt for what happen even after all this time. He couldn't forgive him for what happen.

"Hey, Adam, ready for our match?" Randy Orton asked him sitting down beside him.

"I am." Adam replied just as his best friend, Jay Reso, came in. "Especially now that the babysitter is here."

"I don't understand why you don't keep the nanny all the time." Jay asked him.

"I don't want the nanny to raise her." He replied. He had hired a nanny to help out when Payton was born and she was still with them but only part time. "She is already missing one parent."

"Adam, I know you miss Krissy but you need to move on." Randy said to him. "It has been five years and you never go out with us. You never do anything but work and hang out with Payton. Not that it is wrong to hang out with your daughter but you need more."

"I don't need more. Being the best father to my daughter is what I need." He replied getting up. He didn't want to raise his voice with Payton in the room. "My life is my daughter and she is my main focus."

"Do you think that is healthy?" Jay asked him. "Adam, Payton will grow up and leave one day. Do you want to be alone?"

"I am not discussing this with you anymore." He said. "My focus is my daughter." He walked over to Payton. "Payton, be good for Uncle Jay while I am working."

"Okay, daddy." Payton said to him.

"Good. Randy, are you ready?" Adam asked him.

"Yeah, let's go." Randy said getting up and walking out.

"Uncle Jay, can you help me with something?" Payton Rose Copeland asked walking over to him.

"Always." He replied. "So, what does my favorite girl need?"

"I want a mommy." She said sitting in his lap. "Can you help me get a mommy?"

"Payton, I think you need to talk to your dad about that." Jay replied to the brown eyed blond. She obviously got her eye color from Krissy and her hair color from Adam.

"But I want a mommy." She said whining a little. "Daddy doesn't want to talk about it. He just says that I had a mommy."

"Sweetie, I know you don't remember but you had a wonderful mommy." He replied holding back the tears. It was still hard for everyone to mention Krissy because it was an accident that could have been prevented. And it was hard to see this beautiful little girl without her mom.

"I know. Everyone says that but I want a new mommy." She said leaning back to rest her head on his chest. "Please will you help me get a mommy?" She batted her big brown eyes at him and he knew that he could never say no to her.

"Okay, I will help you find a mommy." He said. "So, what type of mommy do you want?"

"I want one like my real mommy. Daddy loved her so much and that is why my new mommy should be like her." She said.

"Well, angelfish, your mommy was one of kind. I am not sure we can find someone like that."

"Can we try?" She asked.

"We will try." He replied to her. "So, do you think any of the divas would be a good mom to you?" He said thinking it would be good to start there. He got a program with all the divas in it and started looking through it.

"Well, not Kelly. She isn't mommy material." She replied taking the marker from him and marking a big X over Kelly's face. "Mickie would be a great mommy."

"Who else?" He asked.

"Eve would be a good mommy. Maryse would be too." She said. "I like her. Not Alicia, Michelle, or Layla. They wouldn't be good mommies. Maria would be and maybe Rosa. Beth would be a good mommy."

"So, you like Mickie, Eve, Rosa, Beth, Maria and Maryse?" He asked her looking at who she checked and who she put an X on.

"Yes. They would be good mommies." She said. "I want a mommy like my first mommy. She was so pretty. Daddy always shows me photos and movies."

"I know. So, how are you going to get your daddy to go out with them?" He asked her. He knew that in the last five years Adam hadn't dated anyone. He was still in love with Krissy even though it had been five years since her death. He knew that was why Adam showed Payton photos and movies of Krissy.

"I will invite one to dinner with me and then daddy has to have dinner with them." She said excitedly just as Chris Jericho and John Cena walked.

"Uncle Chris and Uncle John." Payton yelled running over to John. He picked up the five year old. "I'm getting a new mommy."

"What?" Chris asked shocked. Everyone knew that Adam didn't date anyone.

"Uncle Jay is helping me find a new mommy." She said to them. "Do you want to help?"

"Does your dad know you are getting a new mommy?" John asked her.

"No. But I am going to find me a mommy." She said. "Uncle Jay said that my daddy needs a date."

"He does need that." Chris replied. "So, who is on your mommy list?"

"Mickie, Eve, Maria, Beth, Rosa and Maryse." Jay said.

"Well, they would make good mommies." John replied not real sure about that.

"So, I need to find my daddy a date?" She asked. "Then I get a new mommy?"

"Yes, that is how you have to do it." Jay said just as Adam and Randy walked in.

"Do what?" Adam asked. "What are you teaching my daughter?"

"We were showing her how a diva would be." Jay said covering.

"Well, don't. I don't want her in this business." Adam said. "Now, watch her while I shower and don't teach her anything else."

"Okay, daddy." John replied to him.

Once Adam was gone, they filled Randy in on what they were doing. He agreed to help them. They decided to just go diva by diva and see how things work out.

"Okay, we have our plan." Jay said to them.

"Yep and now I get a mommy." Payton said with a smile.

Please reivew whether you like it or not. I love the feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Queenofyourworld and RKOsgirl92 for the reviews!!

Thanks to everyone who is reading this story.

While Adam was in the shower, John went and took Payton to the diva's locker room. She wanted to ask one to go have dinner with her. Once they got there and John knocked on the door, Mickie answered.

"Yes." She said to them.

"Mickie, Payton has something she wants to ask you." John said to her. "Payton."

"Mickie, will you have dinner with me and daddy?" Payton asked her looking at her with her big brown eyes that no one could resist.

"I guess, if it is okay with your dad." Mickie replied. She, like everyone, couldn't resist when Payton batted her brown eyes.

"Yay!! Daddy and me will be back to get you." Payton said taking John's hand again. "Come on, Uncle John."

"I'm coming." He said to her.

They made their way to the locker room and Adam was waiting for them. He had gotten out of the shower and dressed and found that Payton was gone with John.

"Where did you go?" He asked her and John.

"I went to ask Mickie to have dinner with us. She is fun." Payton said coming up to him. "Please can she go?"

"Yes. She can go." He said to her. "Are we meeting her at the locker room?"

"I told her we would come and get her at the diva's locker room." Payton said getting her stuff together. "I am so excited."

"Yeah." Adam said taking her bag from her. "Then let's go, ladybug."

He took her hand and they made their way to the diva locker room. Mickie was waiting when they came. She was shocked that Payton asked her to dinner.

"Are you ready, Mickie?" Payton asked her.

"I am." Mickie replied to her. "Adam, nice to see you. I hope this is okay with you."

"I am fine with this because Payton wants to have dinner with you." He replied.

"Okay." Mickie said as they headed to the car.

They were soon on their way to the restaurant. Adam did wonder why Payton invited Mickie but it wasn't the first time she had done that. All the divas were good with Payton. They would take her shopping and do girl stuff with her and she always had fun. He knew that she missed having a mom to that with. They arrived at the restaurant and ordered.

"So, Mickie, are you dating anyone?" Payton asked her. John, Randy, Jay and Chris had told her what to ask.

"I'm not right now." She replied wondering why Payton wanted to know.

"Do you want to?" Payton asked.

"Payton, don't ask that." Adam said to her. "I'm sorry, Mickie."

"That's okay." Mickie said.

They had dinner and just talked. Payton decided that she just needed to ask Mickie to be her mommy. She wanted a mommy and the questions the guys told her to ask weren't getting her anywhere.

"Mickie, do you want to be my mommy?" Payton asked her.

Adam spit out his drink when she asked that. He took a napkin and wiped it up.

"Payton, why would ask Mickie that?" Adam asked his daughter.

"I want a mommy." Payton said to him.

"Mickie, I'm sorry." Adam replied. "I had no idea she had this in mind."

"It's fine." Mickie replied. She liked Payton but she didn't feel that way about Adam. "Payton, I love that we spend time together but I can't be your mommy."

"Why not? You don't have a boyfriend." Payton said to her. "You would be a great mommy."

"Sweetie, I just don't feel that way about your dad. At least not enough to marry him." Mickie said.

"You have to love my daddy to marry him?" Payton asked.

"Yes, ladybug. When people get married, they should love each other." Adam said to her. "Payton, I like Mickie as a friend, but she and I are not going to get married."

"Great. Now I will never get a new mommy." Payton said sadly.

"Adam, I am going to go." Mickie said getting up. "Thanks for dinner. Payton, I love you as a great little girl and I hope we can still spend time together but I can't be your mommy."

With that Mickie left the restaurant and heading to the hotel. She felt bad about things but she just didn't like Adam like that and she wasn't really ready to be a mom.

"Payton, I think we need to talk." Adam said once he paid the bill.

They got into the car and headed to the hotel. Once they were there, Adam sat her down in their hotel room. He wanted to explain things to her.

"Sweetie, I know you want a mommy." He said. "But you can't make someone be your mommy."

"But I want a mommy." She said to him. "Everyone has a mommy."

"Baby, I know it seems that everyone has a mommy but that isn't true. Some people only have a mommy or a daddy." He said trying to explain this to her. "Baby, I know you don't remember but you had a wonderful mommy and I am sorry that you are missing her."

"I don't remember her. I only know what you and everyone else has told me. Why did she leave me if she didn't want to?" She asked him.

He had been waiting for her to ask that question. He knew she would, but he didn't know when.

"Baby, she didn't want to leave you." He said placing her on his lap. "She had an accident and she died. You know that."

"But why did the accident happen?" She asked. She had wondered about her mom for a while.

"The accident happened when Matt was trying to get your mom to leave me. He pushed her down the stairs and it caused her fall." He said to her. "The fall caused her to go into labor and she couldn't handle the injuries that came with it. That was why she died. Baby, your mommy didn't want to leave you but it wasn't her choice."

"I know, daddy. But I want a mommy." She replied again. "Can I get a mommy?"

"Ladybug, I am not ready for a wife. And me marrying someone is the only to get you a mommy." He replied.

"Oh, what if you find someone you like, would they be my mommy?" She asked.

"I don't think I will find anyone I like but if I were to find someone, yes, they might be your new mommy." He replied to her.

"Okay." She said excitedly.

"Now, why don't you go get into your pajamas and get ready for bed." He said to her.

"Okay." She said getting her pajamas.

It was hard to explain things to her. It was hard to explain to his daughter why she didn't have a mommy. What happened wasn't Krissy's fault and he had to explain that to Payton. But he still had such anger and hatred toward Matt over Krissy's death. He had been raising Payton alone because Matt had to be selfish. He knew that Payton wanted a mommy but he wasn't ready to date anyone. But he knew that sometimes you meet someone when you least expected it. That was how it was with Krissy. He never expected when they started that storyline that he would fall in love with her.

Please Review!!!! Any ideas? Send them to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to RKOsgirl92 and cheryl24 for the reviews on the last chapter. Everyone please review!!!

Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. I appreciate you taking the time to do so.

A few days later they were home in Tampa and Adam had to train with the guys so, he left Payton with the divas. They had planned to take her shopping and do girl stuff as he called it. He was grateful that they all enjoyed spending time with her. He knew that she needed the girl interaction.

"So, Payton, how about we get you a new dress?" Maryse said as they were looking in a shop.

"Okay. I want one that is pink. I am trying to find me a new mommy and my daddy a wife so, I want to look pretty." Payton said pointing to the pink dress.

"Payton, why do you want to find your dad a wife?" Mickie asked her.

"Uncle Jay, Uncle Chris, Uncle Randy and Uncle John, all say that my daddy needs to get laid, whatever that is." She said very grown up. "And that he needs a girl, so I am going to find him one."

"Payton, where did you hear that?" Eve asked. She was shocked that the guys would say that in front her.

"I heard them talking to my daddy. I wanted a drink of water and they were talking." She replied as Maryse held up a pink dress for her. "This one is pretty."

"Payton, I don't think you should say that anymore, okay?" Eve said. "And that is the perfect dress for you."

"Okay, I won't say that anymore." She replied. "So, do you want to be my mommy?" She asked Eve.

"Payton, I love you but I can't be your mommy." Eve said. "Your dad and I are just friends."

"Why does no one want to be my mommy?" She replied sadly sitting down. She started to cry a little. "Does no one think I am a good girl?"

"Payton, you are a very good girl and very sweet. We all love you." Maryse said sitting down beside her and placing her arm around her. Mickie and Eve joined them. "It has nothing to do with you. Your daddy has to love who he marries and I don't think that your daddy loves any of us."

"But he could." She replied wiping her tears. "You could spend time with him and you would love him."

"Sweetie, we love your dad as a friend but not like we should to marry him." Mickie said.

"Will I ever get a new mommy?" Payton asked them.

"I think you will." Eve said. "Your daddy is going to find someone great who will love him and you like they should."

"Okay." Payton said getting a little happier.

"Now, let's get you your new dress and we will get you shoes and everything." Maryse said taking her hand. They went into the dressing room so, Payton could try the dress on.

"I feel bad for her." Eve told Mickie as Maryse helped Payton change into her dress. "She wants a mom so much."

"I feel bad for her too." Mickie replied. "Maybe we can help find Adam a date."

"Well, I don't think any of the divas are ready to be mommies." Eve replied. "And I don't think that Adam would want my help."

"Because you are with Matt?" Mickie asked.

"Yes. He has such hatred for Matt over what happened." She said.

"Well, look at it from his point of view." Mickie said. "Matt did push Krissy down the stairs and that caused her to go into early labor which caused her death."

"I know what Matt did was bad. He should have respected that Krissy was happy with Adam. But it has been five years and it is time to move on." Eve replied. "Having that anger isn't good."

"Eve, Matt did cause what happen and Adam has every right to hate him for that."

"I know. I just, I know Matt is very sorry about it. I wish Adam would forgive him." She said just as Maryse brought Payton out of the dressing room.

"So, how do I look?" Payton said twirling around so they could see her.

"You look beautiful." Mickie replied. "That is definitely the one you need."

"Yay!!" Payton said clapping her hands together. "Can I have shoes to match?"

"Of course." Maryse said taking her hand. "Every outfit needs its matching shoes."

She took Payton back into the dressing room to change her back into her other clothes. She liked spending time with Payton and she liked spending time with Adam but she wasn't ready for the family and mom thing. She only liked Adam has a friend and she had a boyfriend.

"Okay, you are all changed. So, let's get you shoes to match that beautiful dress." Maryse said when they came out of the dressing room.

"Okay." She said.

"Alright, Miss Payton, let's get everything else and then we will have lunch." Mickie said.

They got her shoes and headed to the counter. Maryse paid for the stuff and they headed to the restaurant. They had lunch and then went and got manicures and pedicures. It took Payton's mind off her mommy quest for a little bit.

They were leaving the nail shop when some kids skated by and knocked Payton down. She landed on her arm and the girls were worried that she broke it. They rushed her to the hospital.

"Payton Copeland." The nurse said coming in.

"Yes." Maryse said. She had gone back with Payton.

"Well, Payton, I'm Briana and I will be your nurse today." Briana said walking to the bed where Payton was sitting. "Let's take your vital signs and see what we have okay?"

"Okay." Payton replied. She thought the nurse was very nice and pretty.

"Everything looks good." Briana said after taking her vital signs. "Can you or your mom tell me what happen?"

"She isn't my mommy." Payton replied. "She is a friend."

"Okay, well, can you tell me what happen?" Briana asked.

"Some kids skated by and knocked me down." Payton said to her.

"Okay. I don't think your arm is broken but the doctor will want to see you." Briana said to her. "So, just wait here and he will be here in a minute."

"Okay." Payton said as Briana left. "I like her."

"She is nice." Maryse said to her. She could see the wheels in Payton's head turning.

"Do you think she would want to be my mommy?" Payton asked.

"She would make a great mommy but first you have to introduce her to your dad." Maryse said. She and the other divas had decided to help Payton get Adam a date.

"Okay. Did you call him?" She asked her.

"Mickie called him and he is coming." Maryse replied just as Adam came in.

"Payton, are you okay?" He asked hugging his daughter.

"Yes, daddy. I'm fine." She replied with a giggle. "Some kids knocked me down."

"Thank god, you are okay." He said just as the doctor and the nurse came in. He couldn't take it if something happen to his daughter.

"Mr. and Mrs. Copeland?" The doctor asked. "I'm Dr. Grant and I will be examining your daughter."

"This isn't my wife." Adam said pointing to Maryse. "She is a friend who Payton was with."

"Adam, I will leave now that you are here." Maryse said. She knew that Payton was going to try to get Briana to notice Adam.

"Thanks for everything, Maryse." Adam said as she left. He turned his attention to the doctor who was examining Payton.

"Well, it isn't broken, I think you just bruised it." Dr. Grant said. "I will give you some pain medication but you should feel better in a few days."

"Thank you doctor." Adam said when he left. The nurse stayed.

"Here is everything about her injury. She should make a full recovery in a few days." Briana said to him. He really was cute, she thought as she handed him the paperwork. She also thought that Payton was a beautiful little girl. "She can take the pain medication as needed. That is really everything you need to know, Mr. Copeland."

"Thank you, Miss." He said stopping because he didn't know her name.

"Just Briana." She said to him.

"Briana. Thank you for taking care of my baby." He said just as the doctor came back in.

"I realized that Payton should have some x-rays." Dr. Grant said. "Just to be on the safe side."

"Okay." Adam said as they took Payton to get the x-ray.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happen to Payton's mother?" Briana asked him. "You don't have to talk if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine." Adam replied to the blond. "She took a fall five years ago when she was pregnant and it caused her death."

"I'm sorry." Briana replied. "Payton is a wonderful little girl. You have obviously done a great job with her."

"Thank you." He replied just as Payton came back.

"Okay, all done." Dr. Grant said. "You should feel better in a few days."

"Thanks." Payton said as the doctor left.

"Well, since you were such a good patient, this is for you." Briana said handing her a candy bar.

"Thanks." Payton said with smile while taking it.

"You are welcome." Briana said walking out.

Adam and Payton headed home once they left the hospital. Adam was happy that Payton was okay. He was so worried when Mickie called him and told him where they were. Payton, on the other hand, was thinking about how to get her dad to see Briana again. She knew she would have to get the guys and girls to help her. She knew that Briana would be the perfect mom and the perfect wife to her dad.

Please Review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**The next day, Payton called Jay and told him that she found the perfect mommy and she needed his help to get her and her dad together. He said he would come over and see what he could do. Sometimes he wished that Adam hadn't gotten her a cell phone and programmed all the superstars and divas numbers in it. But he knew that Adam did it just in case something happened. Adam sometimes over worried about Payton but Jay knew that it was because of what happen with Krissy and how early Payton was.**

"**Okay, Payton, I am here." Jay said walking in.**

"**Good. Come on, we have things to discuss." She said taking his hand and pulling him upstairs to her room.**

"**So, where is your dad?" Jay asked her.**

"**He had to go train with John and Dave. So, the nanny is downstairs." Payton said sitting down at her table.**

"**Okay. So, what did you want to see me about?" Jay asked the brown eyed five year old.**

"**I told you. I found me the perfect mommy." She replied.**

"**Okay, tell me about this perfect mommy." He asked her.**

"**She is a nurse. She helped me yesterday when I was hurt." She said to him. "Here is the paperwork. Does it have her name on it?"**

"**Let me see." He said taking the paperwork. He read over it and found the nurse's name. "Yes, here it is. Briana Alden."**

"**Can you call her and ask her out as my daddy?" She asked him excitedly.**

"**Payton, I am not sure that is a good idea." He replied to her. **

"**Please, Uncle Jay." She whined while batting her eyes at him and giving him the puppy face.**

"**Okay, just stop with the puppy face." He said picking up the phone. He dialed the hospital's number and asked for Briana Alden.**

"**This is Briana Alden." She said answering.**

"**Yes, this is Adam Copeland. You took care of my daughter yesterday." Jay said as Adam.**

"**Oh, yes, Payton." Briana said. She remembered the brown eyed blond and her very handsome dad.**

"**Yeah, Payton." He said.**

"**Is she okay?" Briana asked.**

"**She is fine." He said. "I was actually calling to see if you wanted to have dinner with me and Payton tonight?"**

"**I could do that. Where and what time?" She asked.**

"**How about we meet at Applebee's? It is Payton's favorite." He said to her. "About six thirty?"**

"**Okay. See you at six thirty." She said. "Oh, here are my numbers just in case." **

"**Okay." He said as she gave him the numbers. He wrote them down and then gave her Adam's.**

"**Alright. I will see you both then." She said hanging up.**

"**Okay, Miss Payton. You and your dad have a date with the nurse tonight." Jay said. **

"**Yay!!!" She said clapping her hands.**

"**Okay, one problem little missy." He said to her.**

"**What?" She asked.**

"**How are you going to get your dad to agree to this?" He asked.**

"**Easy. I will ask him if we can have dinner at Applebee's." She said like it was no big thing. **

"**Okay. I hope things go like you want." He said getting up.**

"**Wait!" She yelled as he was walking to the door.**

"**What angelfish?" He asked her. That was his special nickname for his goddaughter.**

"**You have to help daddy get dressed and wear something nice. I want her to love him." She said taking his hand and pulling him to Adam's room.**

"**Angelfish, I don't think that Briana is going to fall in love with your dad on the first date." He said as they went to Adam's closet.**

"**She might." She said. "It happens, doesn't it?"**

"**Yes, it happens." He replied picking out something he thought was good for the date. "Okay, that is the outfit that your dad should wear tonight."**

"**Thank you, Uncle Jay." She replied hugging him. **

"**You are welcome." He said hugging her back. "Now, what are you going to wear?"**

** "My new pink dress that Maryse brought me." She replied as they walked out of Adam's room.**

"**Okay. Well, good luck tonight and let me know what happens." He said hugging her goodbye.**

**Once he left, it wasn't long until Adam came home and John came with him. They had ridden together to train.**

"**Daddy!" Payton said running up to him.**

"**Hey, baby." He said picking her up. "You are excited."**

"**Because I want to go to Applebee's for dinner." She said excitedly.**

"**Okay. We can go to Applebee's for dinner." He said putting her down. "I am going to tell Penelope I am home." He said walking off and into the kitchen.**

"**Uncle John, I have something to tell you." She said sitting beside him.**

"**What?" He asked her.**

"**I found my mommy." She said excitedly.**

"**Really? Where did you find this mommy?" He asked her.**

"**She is a nurse. She took care of me yesterday." She said to him. **

"**Oh, she sounds nice." He said. "So, how are you going to get her with your dad?"**

** "I arranged for all of us to have dinner tonight." She said. "Uncle Jay helped me. Can you make sure my daddy looks nice?"**

"**Yes." He said with a laugh just as Adam came back into the room with Penelope.**

"**Payton, I will see tomorrow." Penelope said to her.**

"**Okay." She replied as Penelope left.**

"**Payton, what time did you want to go to dinner?" Adam asked her.**

"**Six thirty." She replied. "I want to wear my new pink dress so, you have to look nice too."**

"**Okay." He said with a laugh. "It is five thirty now. I am going to shower and get dressed. John, are you joining us for dinner?"**

"**No but Payton asked me to make sure you looked nice." He said.**

"**Okay. Can you watch Payton while I shower?" Adam asked him.**

"**Yes and I will help her get ready." John said.**

**Adam headed to his room and saw the clothes laid out. He figured that Penelope helped Payton pick it out. He got showered and dressed. Just as he was done, John knocked on the door and came in.**

"**Hey, you look nice." John said to him. "And you put on cologne, nice."**

"**Thanks." Adam said with a laugh. "Is Payton ready?"**

"**Yes and I have to say she looks pretty." He replied. "So, I am going to go. Have fun."**

"**Okay." Adam said as John left. He finished getting ready and headed to Payton's room. "Are you ready to go?"**

"**I am. Do I look pretty daddy?" She asked twirling. She was wearing a pink dress that was decorated with flowers and pink dress shoes. She had a pink headband in her hair.**

"**You look beautiful." He said picking her up. "I like the pink."**

"**Maryse picked it out and said it was pretty on me." She said as they headed out. **

**He put her in back of the SUV and made sure she was buckled up. He always drove the SUV when he had her. Once she was buckled, they were soon on their way to the restaurant. Payton was excited for the date, while Adam had no idea what his little matchmaker daughter had planned.**

**Please Review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**They arrived at the restaurant right on time. Adam got Payton out of the SUV and they headed to the restaurant. Adam was shocked when he saw the nurse from the day before waiting out front. He figured she was waiting for her husband or boyfriend.**

"**Briana." Payton said to her when they walked up.**

"**Hey, Payton, Adam. Thanks for the invite." She said to them.**

"**Sorry? The invite?" Adam asked not sure what she was talking about.**

"**You called me at work and asked me to have dinner with you and Payton." Briana replied wondering how he didn't know that.**

"**There must be some mistake. I didn't call you." Adam said looking at Payton. "Is there something you want to tell me, Payton Rose?"**

"**I invited Briana, well, I had Uncle Jay call as you and invite her." Payton said to them.**

"**I'm sorry. I had no idea that it wasn't you inviting me." Briana said now realizing that Adam had no idea about this. "I am just going to go, have a great dinner you guys." She said starting to walk away.**

"**Wait." Adam said grabbing her arm. "You can join us if you want."**

"**I don't want to intrude or anything." She said to him feeling a little stupid for coming. **

"**You aren't." He said. "I am sorry that my daughter lured you here but we would like for you to join us."**

"**Okay." She said. She really did like Payton and it was obvious that she loved her dad a lot to go through so much trouble.**

**They all sat down and ordered. Payton was excited that her plan worked to point. She wanted her dad and Briana to fall in love and get married so, she would have a mommy.**

"**So, Briana, do you like being a nurse?" Adam asked as they had dinner.**

"**I do. My parents are doctors and I wanted to go into the medical field but I didn't want to have to go to school for eight years." She said to him. "So, I chose to be a nurse and it was the best decision."**

"**Well, you seem to be a great one." He said to her. He liked her more as the night went on but he was still upset with his daughter for tricking them both.**

"**Thanks. So, do you enjoy wrestling?" She asked.**

"**I do. I didn't know you knew who I was." He said shocked that she knew about wrestling.**

"**I grew up with grandparents who loved wrestling and it stuck with me." She replied. **

"**I hope I am your favorite." He said with a laugh. **

"**One of them." She replied with a smile.**

"**Daddy is a great wrestler." Payton said excitedly. "He kicks butt."**

"**Payton." Adam said to her.**

"**I happen to agree with Payton. You are a good wrestler." Briana replied. **

"**See daddy, everyone thinks you are great." Payton said before eating.**

"**Thanks to both of you." He said with a smile. **

"**It is getting late and we should probably end this." Briana said realizing that she did have to work tomorrow morning.**

"**Yeah, you are right." Adam said to her. "Payton and I have to leave out tomorrow for work."**

"**That sounds cool. Does Payton always go with you?" Briana asked.**

"**Yes. I never want her far away from me." He replied.**

"**I think that is great. That you want her close and spend the time with her." She said.**

"**Thanks." He said as they paid and got ready to leave.**

**Adam and Payton walked Briana to her car. Payton had a great time and she was now certain that Briana was the perfect mommy for her.**

"**Thanks for letting me join you." Briana said to him. "Since it wasn't you I gave my numbers too, here." She said handing him a card. "It has my home phone, cell phone and work phone. If you need anything, just call."**

"**Thanks." He replied. "I am assuming that Jay gave you mine."**

"**He did." She said. "Thanks for dinner, I really enjoyed spending time with you and Payton."**

"**I enjoyed it too." He said to her. "We better get going."**

"**Okay. Have a safe trip. Payton, thank you very much for the invite." Briana said to her. "I hope to see you guys again."**

**They walked back to the SUV and Adam put Payton in the back. He wasn't going to talk to her about this until they got home. He still couldn't believe that Payton did this with Jay's help. He wasn't ready to date anyone but spending time with Briana tonight was nice. But he was certain that he wasn't ready to date.**

**Once they got home, Adam took Payton inside and sat her on the sofa.**

"**Baby, we need to talk." Adam said to his daughter.**

"**What about daddy?" She asked giving him her "what did I do" face.**

"**About what you did tonight." He said. "Payton, you can't keep trying to find me a wife. I know you want a mom but you can't force someone to do that."**

"**But daddy, don't you want someone?" She asked him. "Uncle Jay, Chris, Randy, and John said you need a girl."**

"**Payton, don't listen to your uncles." Adam replied to her. He wasn't sure how to answer her. It was hard to explain to a five year old that you were still in love with her mother who had been dead for five years and that was why you didn't date anyone. "Payton, I am not sure how to explain this to you. Your mom might be dead but I am still very much in love with her."**

"**But everyone says you need to move on." She said to him. "Daddy, I want you to be happy and I want a mommy. You can be happy with someone else." **

"**I am not sure about that." He said. "I still think about your mom all the time. Everything I look at you, I remember what we shared. I know you probably don't understand this. But baby, I am not ready to be with anyone else, okay?"**

"**Can you be friends with Briana? She is nice." Payton said hoping he would spend time with her and love her.**

"**I tell you what, I will be friends with Briana but nothing more, okay?" He said to her.**

"**Okay." She replied. "Can I go to bed?"**

"**Yes, go get your PJ's on and I will read you a story." He said hugging her.**

"**K, love you, daddy." She said hugging him back.**

"**I love you, too, baby." He said watching her walk upstairs.**

**Once she was upstairs, he walked to the office and took out the DVD Krissy had made before Payton was born. She made it to help him move on if anything happened to her. He often watched it just to hear her voice. He wondered if he would ever get over her and be able to move on. He heard Krissy say that she wanted him to move on and be happy. But he wasn't sure he could do that. Could he move on and be happy with someone who wasn't Krissy? She came into his life so unexpected and he wasn't expecting to fall in love with her and have Payton. But both were the best things in the world. When she died, it devastated him and it broke his heart completely. Now, he was wondering if his lingering grief for her was affecting their daughter. She was so determined to get a mommy. Had he cause damage to his daughter because he was still grieving for his wife?**

**Please review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to Queenofyourworld, RKOsgirl92, cheryl24, and thecatchisdeadliest for the reviews on this so far. You guys are awesome!!

Thanks to everyone who is reading this.

A few days later, they were in Chicago for a tri-brand event. Adam was going to talk to Jay about his part in the set up and he wanted to talk to the guys about things. He needed some advice and no matter what, the guys always wanted the best for him and Payton.

"Jay, I can't believe you helped her." Adam said as they sat in the locker room with Randy, Chris and John. Payton was with the divas.

"Adam, I'm sorry but you need to move on." Jay said. "And I am not saying this to be mean or insensitive but it is time. Krissy is gone and she isn't coming back. You need to move on."

"It isn't that easy." Adam replied to him. "I am still in love with Krissy."

"Adam, we know that." Randy said. "But you need more in your life beside work and Payton."

"I'm sorry I am not moving on like you all think I should." Adam said getting angry with them. "It isn't that easy."

"Adam, we know that it isn't easy. But Krissy would want you to move on." John said now joining the conversation. "Payton says this nurse, Briana, is great. Maybe you should give her a chance."

"I told Payton I would be friends with her, that's it." He replied. "Briana is nice, sweet and caring. But I am not ready to date yet."

"Adam, it's been years, it is time." Chris said to him. He had been listening the whole time. "You can't grieve for Krissy forever."

"I know you guys are trying to help but you are making this difficult." He said walking out.

"Guys, Payton and Maryse said this nurse is perfect for him. I think we should set them up." Jay said. "Guys, you know that Krissy would want him to move on."

"We know that but Adam doesn't. He won't consider moving on." Randy said to them.

"What if we get Krissy's dad to talk to him?" John asked. "Jerry might be able to convince him."

"It is worth a shot." Jay said. "If not, we will work on something when we get back to Tampa."

"Alright." John said.

"Good." Jay replied. He had been there when Krissy made that DVD for Adam and Payton. He knew that she wanted Adam to move if something happened to her. She said that on the DVD. But Adam was still grieving for her and not hearing it.

The guys left the locker room and John went and found Jerry "The King" Lawler, Krissy's dad. He hoped that Jerry talking to Adam might help him move on. Jerry agreed to talk to Adam and see what he could do.

"Adam, do you have a minute?" Jerry asked when he saw him.

"Yeah." Adam replied.

"I wanted to talk to you about Payton and her mommy quest." Jerry said as they sat down.

"I'm sorry, you found out about that. Don't worry, no one will take Krissy's place." Adam said to him.

"Adam, that isn't what I am worried about. I am worried about you." Jerry said. "You haven't dated since Krissy. Adam, you need to move on. Krissy would want that. She wouldn't want you to be alone."

"I can't move on." Adam said to him.

"You can. Adam, I know you loved Krissy and you still do, but you don't have to grieve for her forever." He said. "She would want you to be happy. She would want Payton to be happy."

"Payton is happy." Adam replied. "I know she wants a mommy but she had one."

"Adam, Payton has no idea what type of person Krissy was." Jerry said. "I know we have all told her about her and showed her videos and photos. But she still never met her and she can't just have photos of a mommy. She needs more."

"I get what you are saying, I do. But I don't want someone else." Adam replied. "I will never love anyone like I love Krissy. All I want is the one thing I can never have. I can never see my wife again and I can't hold her and be with her. That is the one thing I want more than anything and I can't have that. So, I chose to be alone and be a great father." He said storming out of the room.

Jerry hated that Adam had given up on finding love again. And he knew that Krissy wanted him to find it again. She would not have wanted him to be alone. Just as he was thinking about it, the guys came in. They had been listening and heard what Adam had said.

"Jerry, we have to help him move on." Jay said. "It has been long enough."

"I know. This isn't what Krissy would want for him. I knew my daughter. She would want him to move on." He replied. "So, what are we going to do?"

"I was thinking when we get back to Tampa, maybe setting him up with the nurse." Jay said.

"What nurse?" Jerry asked.

"Payton meet a nurse the other day when she was taken to the hospital. The girls thought she had a broken arm but she didn't." Jay said. "Briana, the nurse, was very nice and sweet to Payton. And Payton thinks she would be a great mom."

"What does Adam think about this nurse?" Jerry asked.

"He thinks she is nice, sweet and caring. Payton tricked them both into having dinner together the other day." John said. "Adam realized what Payton was doing. He told her that he would be friends with her but nothing more. Payton is still convinced that Briana would be the perfect person for Adam."

"Well, maybe so." Jerry said. "Alright, set him up and if you need someone to watch Payton, let me know." He said walking out.

The guys then got to work on how to set it up. They just wanted to help Adam. They all knew that Krissy would want him to move on and they were just helping with that. They would set it up and make Adam get to know Briana.

Please Review!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

They were home in Tampa a few days later. The guys had decided to invite Adam out and invite Briana too. Then they would leave Adam alone with her and he would have no choice but to talk to her.

"Okay, so, who is going to call Briana and asked her?" Jay asked them as they were sitting around John's house.

"We should get one of the girls to invite her." Randy replied. "And they can tell her whatever they think will get her there."

"Okay. I will call Maryse and get her to." John said picking up his cell phone and calling her. She agreed and said that the girls would get Briana there and the guys just make sure that Adam gets there. "Okay, it is done."

"Now, we just have to get Adam there." Chris said. "I called Jerry and he is going to tell Adam that he wants to get Payton for the night. So, Payton is taken care of."

"Good. Now, let's go try and get Adam to come." Randy said as they headed to Adam's.

Once they got there, Jerry was just leaving with Payton.

"Make sure you guys work and get me a mommy." She said to them as she and Jerry passed.

"Okay, we will do our best." Jay whispered to her. He knew that he could never say no to her.

She and Jerry were on their way and the guys went into the house. Adam was in the game room. They knew it was going to be a challenge to get him to go out with them.

"Adam, we came over to invite you to go to a club with us." Randy said to his friend.

"Guys, you know I don't go clubbing, anymore." He replied to them.

"Adam, just this once. Payton is with her grandpa and you are alone here." John said. "Adam, come on, this once. If you come, we will leave you alone from now on."

"Okay, this once." He said giving in. "I am only doing this because Payton is with Jerry and I want you to stop hounding me."

"Good. Now, let's get you dressed for a night out." Chris said as they headed upstairs.

Soon, they were ready to go. They headed to Club Z. It was the newest club in Tampa. All the guys knew that Adam was not sure about going but they hoped he would stay and talk to Briana. They wondered what the divas said to get her to come. When they walked in, they saw the divas at a table.

"Ladies, you look lovely." Randy said to them.

"Thank you. This is our friend, Briana." Mickie said to them. They had told Briana that they wanted to get to know her because Payton liked her so.

"Briana, nice to meet you." Randy said to her. "Now, Mickie, come and dance with me."

"You know I can't resist." She said getting up and taking his hand. They headed to the dance floor.

Soon the other divas grabbed the guys and headed to the dance floor. That left Adam and Briana at the table.

"I didn't know you knew the divas." Adam said to her as they sat there.

"I don't really. Maryse called me and asked me to come out with them. I said yes because I am new to the city and don't have that many friends outside of work." She replied to him.

"Oh, how long have you been in Tampa?" He asked her as the waitress brought them their drinks.

"About a year. I spend a lot of time working." She replied.

"Don't you go out on dates or have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"I date when I find someone I like." She said before taking a sip of her drink. "As for boyfriend, my last one and I broke up four months ago. He cheated on me with my former roommate."

"I'm sorry." He said to her. It was shocking to think that someone who cheat on someone so pretty and caring. It shocked him to think that he thought like that about her. He hadn't thought about anyone like that since Krissy.

"It's okay. It just wasn't meant to be." She replied. "So, what about you? Have you dated much since your wife's death? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that." She said feeling bad for asking.

"No, it's fine." He replied. "I haven't dated at all since my wife died. I am still very much in love with her and I don't think dating is right."

"I can understand that. It is hard to deal with losing someone and sometimes you think that you will never get over it." She replied.

"Have you lost someone?" He asked. She talked like she had.

"I have. My high school boyfriend was killed in an auto accident and it was horrible. It took me about four years before I would date at all." She said before taking another sip of her drink. "But when I was a senior in college, I met a great guy who changed that. He was patient and understood everything. It made it really easy to love again."

"I don't think I will ever love again." He said to her.

"I used to think that. I realized a while ago that bad stuff happen in life that you can't change. But that is no reason to shut out the world or turn yourself off to love." She said. "But I understand why you feel like that."

"I think my friends were trying to set us up tonight." He said to her when he looked and saw the whole group staring at them. "I'm sorry but I am not ready to date."

"I understand. I was just hoping we could be friends. I am not looking for love or anything, just friendship." She replied to him. She understood where he was coming from. It was horrible to think that he had given up on love but she knew that it was not easy to move on from something like that. And she wasn't looking to fall in love, like she told him, she just hoped that they could be friends.

"I would like that and I know Payton will." He said with a smile. "She really likes you or I don't think she would have pulled that the other night."

"I like her too. She is a sweet little girl and obviously loves you a lot to go to so much trouble." She replied just as the group came back.

"Everything okay?" John asked them.

"It's fine." Briana replied. "I really should be going. I have an early shift tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for coming out." Mickie said to her. "I hope we can do it again."

"Sure, call me." Briana said getting up. "I really enjoyed tonight. Thanks. Adam, it was nice to see you again. Tell Payton I said hello."

"I will." He said before she left. Once he was certain she was gone, he turned to his friends. "I can't believe you guys. I told you I wasn't ready to date and you just did what you wanted. I thought we were friends."

"Adam, we are. We just thought it would be nice for you to meet someone nice." Jay said to him.

"Well, it was nice. Briana and I are friends and that is all we will ever be." He said getting up. "I am leaving." He left and took a cab home.

"I thought you guys said this would work." Mickie said to them. "I didn't want to make Adam mad or sad."

"We didn't either. We thought that once he spent time with her, he would realize that it was time to move on and stop grieving for Krissy." John replied.

"I hope it worked." Maryse said.

Once Adam arrived home, he went into the office and put in the DVD like always. He watched as Krissy talked about him and Payton. He knew he wasn't ready to move on but it was nice to have a friend who understood and he really liked Briana. She was a great person who wasn't looking to fall in love and neither was he. So, he knew that she wouldn't push for something he wasn't ready for.

Please Review!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to Queenofyourworld, RKOsgirl92, and thecatchisdeadliest for the reviews on the last chapter. **

**Thanks to RKOsgirl92 for her idea for this chapter.**

**A few days later, Payton was playing in her room with her dolls. She was thinking about what she could do to get her dad to see Briana again. The night out hadn't gone like she had hoped. So, she knew she had to come up with a new plan. She remembered that Briana told her dad to call if he needed anything. She decided to fake an injury and then her dad would call Briana. She jumped on her bed and then made some noise so it would seem that she fell off.**

"**Daddy, daddy." She yelled.**

"**What?" He asked rushing into the room.**

"**I fell off the bed. I think I hurt my arm again." She said holding up her left arm.**

"**Okay, let's go to the hospital." He said looking at it. It didn't seem hurt but you never could be too careful.**

"**No. I don't want to go to the hospital." She said with a pout. "I don't like the hospital."**

"**Okay. I guess I can call Briana and see if she can come over." He said taking out his cell phone. He remembered that she said he could call if he needed anything.**

"**Okay. I like her. She was so nice when I was hurt." Payton replied to him. She hid her smile as he dialed the number.**

"**Okay, Briana said she will be right over." Adam said hanging up. "Let's go into the living room." He said picking her up and carrying her downstairs.**

**Ten minutes later, Briana showed up. She didn't live that far away from them. Adam met her at the door.**

"**So, what seems to be the trouble?" Briana asked coming in.**

"**Payton fell off the bed and hurt her arm." He said showing her in.**

"**Where is she?" Briana asked.**

"**The living room." He replied walking in the room. Payton was sitting on the sofa.**

"**Okay, Miss Payton, let's see what is going on." Briana said going over to Payton. "Which arm?"**

"**This one." Payton said showing her the right arm.**

"**I thought it was your left arm." Adam said to her.**

"**Oh, well, it switches arms, daddy." She said to him.**

"**Well, I think you just bruised it." Briana said knowing that Payton didn't really hurt herself. She put some cream on it and a band-aid and then she kissed the band aid. "There you go, all better."**

"**Thanks." Payton said hugging her. "Can you stay for dinner?"**

"**I don't want to impose or anything." Briana said getting her stuff together.**

"**Can she daddy, please?" Payton said to him.**

"**If she wants." He replied.**

"**Yay!" Payton said excitedly. "Come and see my room." She said pulling Briana by the hand.**

**Once they got upstairs and to her room, Payton showed Briana around.**

"**This is my room. I have my princess bed, my desk, and my TV." Payton said showing her around the room. She showed Briana everything in her room. "Through that door is my playroom."**

"**Wow, you have two rooms." Briana said looking around. It was then that she saw the photo by Payton's bed. It was the picture of a beautiful brown eyed brunette.**

"**That's my mommy." Payton said picking it up and showing Briana.**

"**She is pretty." Briana replied. "I bet you miss having a mom, huh."**

"**I do. I don't remember her because she died when I was born. But everyone has told me about her." Payton said. "They said she was sweet and caring, like you."**

"**I'm sure she was a great person and I am sure that she loved you more than anything." Briana said to her.**

"**Daddy said so. He said she was excited about having me." She said putting the picture down. Neither one notices Adam in the doorway.**

"**I am sure she was. All mothers are excited about little girls." Briana replied to her. **

"**I want a new mommy you know." Payton said to her. "But I don't think my daddy wants a new wife."**

"**Well, sometimes, when you lose someone, it is difficult to move on. Especially when you love them so much." Briana said picking Payton up and sitting her on the bed.**

"**But everyone says it's time to move on. Why can't he?" Payton asked. She was asking questions that she didn't want to ask her dad.**

"**Everyone moves on in their own time. You can't rush something like that." Briana replied hoping to answer her questions. "When your dad is ready, he will. And if he is never ready, that's okay. But the thing to remember is that rather your dad gets a new wife and you get a new mom or it is just the two of you that he loves you and only wants what is best."**

"**But I don't want him to be sad anymore. Mommy makes him sad." She replied.**

"**No, baby, she doesn't make him sad. He is sad because he misses her and that she is misses your life. But she doesn't make him sad." Briana said to her. "Payton, you have to give your dad the time he needs to move on. But he will when the time is right."**

"**Thanks for talking to me." Payton said hugging her again. "I just wasn't ready to ask my dad these things."**

"**You are welcome. Now, how about we go see if your dad needs help?" Briana replied taking Payton's hand and they headed downstairs.**

**Adam had left just as Payton hugged Briana. It was weird to see Payton talking about things with someone else but Briana was so patient with her and her questions. It was very much the interaction that a mother and daughter would have. **

"**Daddy, Briana loved my room." Payton said as she and Briana walked in the kitchen.**

"**I'm sure she did, ladybug." He said to her.**

"**We came to see if you needed any help?" Briana asked him.**

"**No, I am good. But you guys can set the table." He said to her.**

"**We can do that." She said. **

**They had a nice dinner and then put Payton to sleep. Briana liked Adam and Payton but she knew that he wasn't ready to move on and she liked the friendship they were developing.**

"**So, Payton looks a lot like her mom." Briana said as they were sitting in the living room.**

"**She does. She has Krissy's eyes and some of her personality. But the hair and sneakiness, that is all me." He said with a laugh.**

"**She is a sneaky little girl." She replied back with a smile.**

"**I'm sorry she tricked us yet again. She just has her mommy quest on the brain." He said to her.**

"**You don't have to apologize. I understand." She said getting up and looking at the photos on the walls. "She just really misses not having a mom and she worries that you are sad."**

"**I heard your talk with her. I'm sorry about eavesdropping." He said getting up and standing beside her.**

"**It's not a problem. I hope you don't mind that I talked to her." Briana said. She didn't want to overstep. "I didn't mean to overstep."**

"**You didn't. Payton needed someone to talk and I am glad that you were nice enough to listen to her." He said.**

"**She is a great little girl and as for her mommy quest, just give her the space to try to get us together. She will see that we are friends and that is it." She replied. **

"**Thanks for that." He said to her. He looked at the picture of him and Krissy that was taken a few weeks before Payton was born.**

"**You loved her a lot, huh?" Briana asked him.**

"**Yeah. She was the best person and I don't think she liked me that much to begin with." He said with a laugh.**

"**How did you meet?" She asked.**

"**Work. We were put in storyline together and before we knew it, we were in love." He replied. "We got married in Cancun only after three days together."**

"**Wow, love at first sight?" She asked.**

"**No. We got drunk and got married." He said. "But we fell in love and were happy before the accident."**

"**It sounds like it." She said looking at the photo of them. "I should go. I enjoyed getting to know you and Payton more tonight."**

"**I enjoyed it too. Maybe we can do it again, the three of us." He said as he walked her to the door.**

"**I would like that. Goodbye, Adam." She said to him.**

"**Bye, Briana." He said before shutting the door.**

**It had been a nice evening and he really liked her as a friend. She was caring and sweet and great with Payton. And Payton seemed to really like her. He hoped that Briana would continue to let Payton talk to her. He could see that Payton needed someone like Briana to talk to about things she couldn't talk to him about.**

**Please Review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry about the delay. The sie wouldn't let me post. But here is the new chapter.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.

Adam and Payton headed back on the road the next day. Payton was trying to see what she could do next to get her dad and Briana together. She hoped that the guys or divas would have some ideas.

"Uncle John." Payton said running up to John Cena when he came in the locker room. Adam had gone to see Vince and left Payton with Randy.

"Miss Payton, what is going on?" He asked her.

"Briana came over to our house and ate dinner yesterday." Payton said to her.

"That is good. Maybe it will help her and your dad get together." John replied to her.

"I think they just want to be friends." She replied. "How can I get my daddy to see that Briana is perfect for him?"

"I don't know sunshine." He said to her. Most all of Adam's friends had special nicknames for her and his was sunshine. "How about you spend time with Briana and do some girl stuff? Then your dad will see how much you guys get along and how close you are getting."

"That is a great idea Uncle John." She said hugging him. "Do you think so too, Uncle Randy?"

"I do." Randy said agreeing. He, like everyone else, wanted Adam to be happy and move on.

"Okay, then I will ask Briana to take me shopping." Payton said. "Do you think Maryse and everyone will be hurt if I want Briana to take me instead of them?"

"No. They want your dad to be happy just like you." John replied to her.

"Okay." She said just as Adam walked in. "Daddy, can I go shopping with Briana when we get back?"

"I guess you can. Why are you asking me now?" He asked her.

"I just wanted to let you know that I wanted to go shopping with her." She said with a smile.

"Okay." Adam replied. He knew that his sneaky little daughter had something up her sleeve to get him and Briana together and he knew that John and Randy had to of helped her.

"I'm hungry, daddy." Payton said.

"Okay, do you guys want to go eat with us?" Adam asked John and Randy.

"No, we have something to take care of." Randy said to him. "We will catch up with you later." He said kissing Payton on the head and walking out.

"Later, sunshine." John said doing the same.

"Okay, ladybug, let's go." Adam said taking her hand.

They headed out of the arena and to the near by pizza place. They had lunch and talk about school. He knew he had to make a decision about her and school.

"Payton, I wanted to know if you wanted to spend time with Grandma and go to school in Tampa." Adam asked her. Krissy's parents lived in Tampa and agreed to watch her if he chose to put her in school in Tampa.

"I don't want to be away from you." She said to him as they ate pizza.

"Well, I guess we could try home schooling." He said. "That means when we are on the road, we will have to take time to do some school work."

"Okay. If I get a mommy, she can teach me." She said very slyly.

"Payton, you are not getting a mommy right now." He said to her.

"Okay." She said.

After lunch they headed to the hotel. He knew he had to find someone to watch her while he had his match tonight. As they were walking to their room, they came upon Matt Hardy.

"Adam." Matt said to him. "Payton, how are you?"

"I'm fine." She said quickly. She knew that Matt caused her mom's accident because everyone told her so.

"We have to go Matt. I don't want you near my daughter." Adam said walking on.

"Are you ever going to forgive me for what happen?" Matt asked him just as John walked up.

"John, can you take Payton with you?" Adam asked him.

"Yes." John said taking Payton's hand and walking her to his room. He knew that Adam was going to have some words for Matt and Payton didn't need to hear them.

"Matt, I will never forgive you for what happen." Adam said to him. "Because you were jealous and stupid, you left my daughter without her mother. You caused Krissy's accident which led to her death. Did you really think that I would forgive you?"

"I hoped you would. Adam, I didn't mean for that to happen. I never wanted Payton to be without her mother." Matt said to him.

"No, but you sure wanted Payton without her father. You were telling me to leave my wife and daughter. I would have never done that. I loved Krissy more than anything and I still do. We were happy. We were expecting Payton and we had the perfect family. You came and ruined it. Matt, I will never forgive you for taking Krissy away from me and Payton. Every time you look at my daughter, I hope you remember that it was you who took her mother away." He said.

"If you had just left Krissy when you found out she was pregnant, she would be alive and a part of Payton's life. But you wouldn't see reason." Matt said to him. "I knew you would hurt her and you did."

"I didn't hurt her, you did. You pushed her down the stairs and that caused her death." Adam said.

"I know that I pushed at her but I never wanted her hurt. I was just trying to get you to leave her and do the right thing." Matt replied. "You should have loved her enough to walk away."

"How dare you say that? I loved Krissy more than anything and I would never hurt her." Adam said getting close to Matt. "You killed her and you almost killed Payton. You don't deserve forgiveness."

"It should have been you who died. Too bad you didn't." Matt said. "Your daughter deserves a better father. Too bad it was you who knocked up Krissy."

"You ass." Adam said spearing Matt to the ground. He started to punch him just as Chris and Jay came by.

"Adam, stop." Jay said pulling Adam off. Chris pulled Matt off.

"You both need to stop." Chris said.

"He started it." Adam said. "He said that Payton deserved a better father and that it should have been me who died."

"Matt, why would you say that?" Jay asked shocked.

"Because it is true. Adam should have left Krissy when he found out she was pregnant. Then she would be alive." Matt said walking off.

"Adam, go cool down before you get Payton." Chris said to him. "And know that you are the best father to Payton. Krissy loved you so much and she wouldn't have allowed you to leave her anyway."

"Thanks guys. If you go to Cena's room, will you tell Payton I will come in a little while?" He said to them.

"Yeah." Jay said walking toward John's room.

Adam left and went to his hotel room to calm down. He wasn't going to let Payton see him upset. He hated what Matt had said. He knew that Krissy loved him and that Chris was right. Even if he had wanted to leave her, she wouldn't have let him.

Jay and Chris both arrived at John's room and told him what had happened. They didn't know that Payton overheard them say that Matt had said that she deserved a better father and it should have been Adam that died.

"Why would Matt say that?" Payton asked them. She came to where they where they were.

"Say what, angelfish." Jay asked.

"That daddy should have died instead of mommy." She replied.

"Sunshine, come here." John said picking her up and sitting her on his lap. "Matt didn't mean to say that. He was angry that your dad won't forgive him for your mother's accident."

"But Matt caused the accident. He killed my mommy and now he wants to take my daddy away." She said crying a little bit. She leaned back into John's chest. She put her head on it as he hugged her.

"No, sunshine. Matt is not going to take your daddy away." John said as he hugged her.

"Uncle John is right. We won't let Matt hurt you or your daddy." Chris said to her.

"Promise?" She asked them.

"Promise." They said together.

They cheered her up and played Life with her. They felt bad that she had overheard their conversation about Matt and Adam. She had lost her mom because of Matt and now, she thought that he was going to take her dad away. They would talk to Adam about it and let him know so, he could decide how to handle it.

Please Review!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Adam was in his hotel room calming down after the confrontation with Matt. He was angry about what Matt had said. But he had thought many times that he wished it was him instead of Krissy who died. But he couldn't change it, so he decided to head to John's room and get Payton.

"Adam, hey everything okay?" John asked when he let Adam in. Chris and Jay had headed to their own rooms.

"Yeah, where my ladybug?" Adam asked.

"She is taking a nap." John said showing Adam Payton sleeping in the bed.

"Was she okay?" Adam asked.

"Yes, she was fine. Although, she did overhear us talking about what Matt said." He replied. "I'm sorry, Adam. We didn't know she was listening."

"That's okay. I will talk to her about things." He said walking over to the bed. "Hey, ladybug, it's time to go." He said gently waking her up.

"Daddy." She said sleepily.

"Yeah, baby, let's go." He said picking her up.

"Bye, Uncle John." She said with her head on Adam's shoulder.

"Bye, sunshine." He said handing Adam her bag.

"See you later." Adam said to him before walking out the door.

They headed back to their room. By the time they got there, Payton was a little more awake. Adam knew he would have to talk to her about what Matt said.

"So, I guess we need to talk about what Matt said." Adam said to her.

"Why did he say that you should have died instead of mommy?" She asked him.

"He was just upset that I haven't forgiven him for your mom's accident." He said to her.

"But he wants you to leave me." She said. "Who would take care of me if you died?"

"Grandma and grandpa." He said to her. "Or Uncle John, Jay, Randy or Chris. Ladybug, there will always be someone to take care of you."

"Okay. I don't like Matt." She said to him.

"That's okay, you don't have too." He said picking her up. "Ladybug, I don't want you to worry. Matt is not going to hurt you or me."

"Okay." She said. "Can I watch a movie?"

"Yes." He replied.

She went and picked out Beauty and the Beast. While she was watching the movie, Adam was getting things ready for his match tonight. They had to head to the arena soon and he still needed someone to watch Payton.

"Payton, it's time to go. Get your stuff together." Adam said to her.

"Okay." She said packing her book bag with coloring books, crayons, and other toys.

"Good. I have your other bag." He said as he packed the snack bag. He always packed her snacks because he wanted to make sure she had something to eat.

"K." She said getting her book bag.

They headed out the door and to the arena. Once they were there, he went to work finding someone to watch her during his match. Luckily, Chris's match was earlier than his, Randy and John's. So, he agreed to watch Payton on the promise that he wouldn't let Matt near Payton.

"So, Payton, what did you and daddy do today?" Chris asked her. The other guys were in their match.

"We watched Beauty and the Beast." She answered. "Can I have a snack?"

"Yes." He said with a laugh. "What do you want?" He asked looking in her snack bag. "It looks like you have popcorn, pudding, or rice cakes? You eat rice cakes?"

"No, but grandma told daddy that he had to pack them each day." She replied.

"Sounds like your grandma." Chris said with a laugh. Krissy's mom was always telling Adam something he needed to do for Payton. "So, what do you want?"

"Pudding." She replied while playing with her dolls.

"Okay, one chocolate pudding coming up." He said getting it out and handing it to her.

"Thank you." She said taking it.

Just as Chris handed her the pudding, Matt walked in the locker room.

"What do you want Matt?" Chris asked him.

"I was looking for John." He said to him. "Hi, Payton."

"Hey." She replied moving behind Chris to hide.

"Matt, John isn't here and you should leave." Chris said to him. "You know that John is in a match."

"I didn't think it was that big of deal." Matt said. "Does Adam really think I would hurt her?"

"Adam just doesn't want you near her." Chris replied. "So, you should leave before he comes back."

"Fine. I will leave. But he is being stupid. I would never hurt Krissy's daughter." Matt said walking out.

"Payton, he is gone." Chris said to her.

"Why did he come in here?" She asked. She really didn't like him.

"He came looking for John." Chris replied. "Let's forget about Matt. How about we color and you make me a beautiful picture."

"Okay." She said excitedly. She got out her coloring book and crayons and colored.

Adam's match was soon finished and they headed back to the hotel. They were leaving to go home tomorrow. He had to look into home schooling her and she wanted to call Briana about shopping. Chris told him that Matt came in the locker room and that Chris told him to leave. He also told Adam what Matt had said.

Adam just wished that Matt would leave him and Payton alone. He had done enough damage with Krissy's death. It was obvious that he was going to have to have another talk with Matt about staying away from Payton.

Please Review!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to Queenofyourworld and RKOsgirl92 for the reviews!!

A special thanks to you both for the help with this chapter. I hope you like it.

They were home the next few days and Payton had called Briana to go shopping. Adam was going to train with Randy, John, Jay and Chris while Payton was with Briana. Briana picked Payton up and they headed to the mall.

"So, Payton, what store do you want to go in first?" Briana asked her.

"Gap." She replied. "I like shopping there."

"Okay, Gap it is." Briana said with a laugh.

They brought some dresses, pants and shirts from the Gap that Payton wanted. The next store was a shoe store which Payton wanted three pairs of shoes that would match the outfits. They shopped for the next few hours and then it was time for lunch.

"So, did you have a fun time on the road with your dad?" Briana asked her as they sat in the restaurant.

"Yes. But Matt Hardy is mean." She said before taking a sip of her coke.

"Why is he mean?" Briana asked her.

"He caused my mommy accident and then he said it should have been my daddy who died instead of my mommy." She said looking at Briana. "He said I deserve a better father."

"Wow, sounds like he has some anger toward your dad." Briana replied. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I told daddy that I didn't like Matt and daddy said that was okay. Do you think it is?"

"Well, I can't say it is fine to hate anyone but with what happen to your mom and what he said, it is understandable you would feel that way. What else did you do?"

"I hung out a lot with the guys. I love hanging out with them. And I hung out with the divas too. I told them I was going to ask you to take me shopping instead of them and they said okay that they weren't mad."

"Why would they be mad?"

"Because they usually take me shopping and do girl stuff. But I wanted you too so you could see how fun I am."

"Sweetie, I know you are fun and I like hanging out with you. But I don't want you to think that it means I am your new mommy. I mean, I would like a daughter like you someday, but you can't rush things."

"But you and my daddy like each other." Payton said as the waitress brought their food.

"I know. We like each other as friends and that is what we are for now. I can't say that we won't be more but friends is what we are now. I hope you understand that?"

"I do." She replied.

"Okay." Briana said. "Let's eat."

They had a nice lunch and then continued to shopped for a few more hours. Soon, it was time to leave and go. They had a great time and Briana enjoyed spending time with Payton and Payton enjoyed the time with Briana. Once they arrived, Briana saw that Adam wasn't home yet. Payton let them in and helped Briana bring in what they had brought.

"I will be right back." Payton said to Briana before running upstairs to her dad's room. She went to her mom's jewelry box and got out a necklace that she had always liked. She walked back down stairs and sat beside Briana.

"Did you do what you needed to?" Briana asked her.

"Yes. I wanted to get this and give it to you." Payton said handing Briana the necklace.

"Oh, sweetie, it's beautiful. Why do you want me to have it?" Briana asked.

"Because you took me shopping and I like you." She replied.

"Thank you. I will always wear it and cherish it." Briana replied hugging her just as Adam and the guys came in.

"Daddy." Payton said running up to him.

"Hey, ladybug. Did you have a nice day?" Adam asked coming into the living room. Once he saw the bags, he knew that Briana had spoiled Payton today. "Judging by the bags, I take it you did."

"Yes. We have tons of fun. I want to do it again." Payton said getting down.

"Well, if Briana wants to, I guess you can." Adam replied.

"Yay!" She said running up to Briana and hugging her.

"I better go." Briana said. "Payton, I enjoyed shopping and spending time with you today."

"I did too." She said hugging her one more time.

"I will see you later." Briana said walking to the door.

"Briana, wait." Adam said catching up with her.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Thanks for taking her." He replied.

"It's not a problem. I will see you later." She said walking out.

Once she was gone, Adam headed back into the living room to find Payton showing the guys what she had gotten.

"Can you guys watch her while I change?" He asked them.

"Yeah." John said as Payton showed them her clothes.

Adam headed upstairs and to his room. Once he walked in and headed to his closet, he noticed Krissy's jewelry box open. He walked over to it and looked inside. He knew every piece that was in there from her diamond wedding band to the bracelet he got her when she told him she was expecting. He then noticed that a necklace was missing. It was the one he had gotten Krissy when they found out they were having a girl. He had it made with Payton's birthstone and a little girl charm. It was one that they could add to if they had more kids.

He headed back downstairs to have a talk with his daughter. He came into the living room and saw Payton still showing the guys her outfits.

"Payton." He said walking in.

"Yes, daddy." She said sweetly.

"Did you take something out of your mom's jewelry box?" He asked her.

"I did. I took the necklace that has the little girl on it." She replied.

"Why would you take it?" He asked her.

"I gave it to Briana." She replied standing in front of him.

"Why did you give it to Briana?" He asked holding his anger.

"Because it is what mommies wear." She replied. "And I want Briana to be my mommy."

Just hearing her say that, made him more angry. He couldn't believe that she would give seemingly a stranger something that belonged to Krissy.

"Listen to me, Payton Rose. Briana is not going to be your new mommy!" He said raising his voice. "No one is. I want this mommy quest to stop. You are not getting a new mom!"

"But daddy, I want one." She said.

"No! No one will take your mom's place and I want that necklace back!" He yelled. "I want you to stop trying to find a new mom, do you understand?"

"I want a new mommy!" She yelled. "Why won't you let me have a mommy?"

"Payton, you are not getting a new mom! And from now on, you are not to spend time with Briana anymore. We will get that necklace back and you will not see Briana again. She will not be your mother. Do you understand me?"

"Fine! I hate you, daddy!" She yelled crying and running upstairs.

Randy, John, Jay and Chris were shocked by this. Adam had never raised his voice to her and she had never said anything like that. They could tell that hearing his daughter say that really hurt him.

"I'm going to the office." He said walking out leaving the guys there.

"Randy and I will go talk to Adam." Jay said to them.

"Okay. Chris and I will go talk to Payton." John said headed upstairs.

Jay knocked on the office door and went inside with Randy. They found Adam on the sofa in the office crying.

"Adam, you know that Payton didn't mean that. She was just upset." Jay said to him.

"She meant it. What have I done to my daughter?" He asked them. "I caused her to hate me."

"Adam, you can't grieve for Krissy forever. It is taking it's toll on Payton. You know it is time to move on." Randy said to him.

"You all say that but you don't understand." He said. "She was the love of my life and I lost her so suddenly. I'm not sure if I can move on."

"You can. Adam, Payton is changing and growing up." Jay said sitting down by him. "She wants a mom. I know that you are not ready to get married again or anything like that, but you need to be open to the possibility. Briana is a great woman that is obvious, and I am sure if you explain, she will give you the necklace back. You can't stay in the past and neither can your daughter. Adam, you see what this is doing to Payton, don't you?"

"I do. I never meant for her to be hurt. I have never yelled or raised my voice to her. I just was so angry that she gave seemingly a stranger something of Krissy's. I gave Krissy that necklace when we found out we were expecting a little girl." He replied getting up. He walked over to the bookshelf that had some photos of Krissy and him on it.

"Explain that to Briana and she will give it back. Then explain how much it means to Payton." Jay said.

"Adam, maybe it is a good idea to send Payton to live with Jerry and his wife. Just to give you guys some room." Randy suggested. "You obviously are still grieving. After Krissy's death, you went into daddy mode. You have been there for Payton and focused your life on her. Maybe you need to grieve in private."

"No. I will not let someone else raise my daughter. I will not have her away from me." He said to them. "That is not an option."

While Jay and Randy were talking to Adam about things, John and Chris were talking to Payton. John knocked on the door.

"Go away! Mean daddy!" Payton yelled.

"It's Uncle John and Uncle Chris." John said through the door.

"Fine. You can come in but no daddy!" She said.

John and Chris walked in and found her on her bed crying. John went on one side and Chris went on the other.

"Sunshine, your daddy didn't mean to yell at you." John said rubbing her back with his hand.

"Yes, he did." She said through her tears.

"No, angel, he didn't." Chris said. "He was just upset that you gave Briana something of your mom's."

"But I want Briana to be my mommy and mommies wear that type of necklace." She said to them.

"I know you want her to be your mommy but you can't make her or your dad be together." John said picking her and putting her on his lap. "That necklace was something very important to your daddy and you know you shouldn't have given it to her."

"I just want to give her something that showed her I want her to be my mommy." She said calming down.

"Angel, you know that she can't just decide to be your mommy. Your dad has to want her to be." Chris said.

"I know. But I want her to be." She said just as Adam came in.

"Ladybug, I think we need to talk." He said walking in. "Guys, can you excuse you?"

"Yeah." John said kissing Payton and putting her on the bed. Chris kissed her too and they headed downstairs.

"Baby, I'm sorry that I yelled you." He said sitting down on the bed. "I just was angry that you gave that to Briana. I'm sorry, ladybug."

"I know. I'm sorry I said that I hate you." She said sitting up. "And I am sorry that I gave the necklace to Briana."

"Ladybug, do you know why that necklace is so important?" He asked her.

"No." She replied.

"I gave it to your mom when we found out from the doctor that you were a girl. Mommy was excited. She was getting the little girl she always wanted." He said to her. "I had it specially made with your birthstone. When I gave it to your mom, she was so happy. That is why it is important. It was one of the last things I gave her."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know, daddy." She said sadly.

"I know. I should have explained it to you. I want you to know the meaning of each piece of jewelry I gave your mom because it will be yours one day. But you can't just give it to someone. Okay?"

"Okay." She said hugging him. "I love you daddy and I'm sorry that I said that I hate you."

"I love you too, baby." He said hugging her back. "I know you said it in anger but those words are so powerful. Baby, it isn't good to hate anyone and words like that are so powerful and they hurt anyone you say them too. I hope you know that."

"I do." She said back. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I love you, baby." He said hugging her again.

"I love you, daddy." She said hugging him.

Please review!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to Queenofyourworld, RKOsgirl92 and thecatchisdeadliest for the reviews.

Thanks to Queenofyourworld and RKOsgirl92 for the help with this story.

I hope everyone likes this story. If it isn't going fast enough for him to move on, sorry. I am building up to him moving on and that does take time. But I hope you can bear with me and still enjoy this story and I welcome reviews good or bad because I write for fun.

So, thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. I so appreciate you taking the time to do so.

The next day Adam called Briana and asked if he could come over to talk to her. He wanted to explain about things. She said it was no problem. He left Payton with John for the day. She wanted to help him wash his cars because she said it was fun to see the cars and have him tell her about them. Adam thought it was weird but he let her go and hang out with John. He arrived at Briana's apartment and knocked on the door. She answered wearing a white tank top and pink work out pants. She really did look pretty and he was shocked when that thought came into his head.

"Adam, hey, what's going on?" She asked showing him in.

"I am not sure how to say this but I would like the necklace back that Payton gave you." He said to her.

"Sure." She said taking it off. She was a little sad that he wanted back but she figured it was for a reason.

"I'm sorry to take it back but Payton shouldn't have given it to you. It belonged to her mom." He replied.

"Oh, I had no idea. I'm sorry." She said back.

"It's okay. I gave it to Krissy when we found out that we were having a little girl. I had it specially made." He said sitting down on the sofa.

"I understand why you want it back. Payton didn't tell me any of this, if she had, I wouldn't have taken it."

"I haven't told her anything about it yet. I did last night."

"Oh, okay."

"Thanks for understanding. I am sorry."

"You don't need to be. Adam, I know it is none of my business but don't you think it is time to move on ,even a little bit." She said to him.

"I was thinking about that. I am not sure if I am ready to move on completely but I would like us to spend time together as friends and see what happens, if you want."

"I would like that. I like you and I like Payton. So, how about you and I go to the movies as friends?"

"I would like that."

"Good. Call when you want to go."

"Okay. I better go. I have to go get Payton from John's. She likes to learn about his cars for some reason. I think she is convinced that she is going to marry him one day. And she wants to learn what he likes."

"Oh, I remember that age and first little crush. Mine was my doctor. He was nice and handsome and I was so convinced I was going to marry him. My dad used to laugh about it and call me Mrs. Stevens. It was great to be that age."

"Yeah. Thanks for understanding and I hope we can hang out more." He said getting up.

"It's not a problem. Let me know about the movie." She said walking him out.

"I will." He said walking out. He headed over to John's to get Payton. He knew she loved her time with John. It was so cute sometimes the way she would be with John. She was so intrigued by him. She listened to everything he had to say and she always wanted to show him first what she got new.

When he arrived at John's, he saw John and Payton outside. John was teaching her to play baseball. She looked so interested.

"Daddy." She said when he walked up.

"Hey, ladybug. You having fun?" He asked her.

"Yes. Uncle John is teaching me baseball. I want to be the shorty of the team." She said.

"The shorty?" He asked looking at John.

"She means shortstop." John said with a smile.

"Oh, okay. Well, are you ready to go?" He asked her.

"Yes." She said getting her bags. "Did you see Briana?"

"Yes. In fact, how about I call her and we go to the movies?" He asked her.

"That would be cool. I love hanging out with her." She replied happily.

"Okay, it's a date." He replied. "Thanks again, John."

"Not a problem. You know I love my little sunshine." He replied kissing her on the head. He was glad that Adam was going to call Briana and asked her out.

They left and headed home. On the way, he called Briana and invited her to a movie. She said she would meet them at the theater.

"Briana." Payton said when they came up.

"Hey, guys. I'm glad you invited me. I am excited to see The Chipmunks." She said with a smile.

"You like the Chipmunks?" Payton asked her as they got their tickets.

"I love the Chipmunks. I have always liked Alvin. He is just cool." She said to her.

"I love the Chipmunks." Payton said as they got the snacks. "I like Alvin too."

They sat down and watched the movie. Payton enjoyed being with both her dad and Briana. And she hoped that it would be permanently. Adam enjoyed it too. Briana was a great girl who really connected with Payton. That was the most important thing for him. He wasn't really ready to move on romantically but he knew that sometimes it happens whether you are ready or not. He liked that he and Briana were friends. It was a nice beginning point for him and Payton to move on and not focus on the past. After the movie, they had dinner and each one headed home.

"I had a really great time tonight." Briana said as they were at her car.

"I did too. Thanks for going with us." Adam said to her. Payton was asleep on his shoulder.

"No problem. Maybe the three of us can do it again." She said to him.

"I would like that." He replied to her. "I better get this one home." He said pointing to Payton.

"Yeah, you should." Briana said kissing Payton on the head. "Call me anytime."

"I will." He said walking away.

She watched them leave and then got into her car. She really liked Adam. He was handsome and nice and obviously a great dad. She knew that Payton loved him a lot to go to so much trouble. She hoped that maybe she could help him move on and be happy again.

Adam arrived home and took Payton upstairs. He put her in bed and kissed her goodnight.

"Daddy?" She asked before he left

"Hey, I thought you were sleeping." He said sitting down on her bed.

"Did you have fun tonight with Briana?" She asked sleepily.

"I did." He replied to her.

"Are you going to ask her again?" She asked.

"I was thinking about it. Maybe you and I can take her to the amusement park or something." He said kissing her goodnight.

"I would like that." She said hugging him. "Goodnight, daddy."

"Goodnight, ladybug." He said hugging her. He turned her night light on and walked to his room.

He really did have a great time with Briana and Payton. He hoped that he could finally move on and be happy without Krissy. He didn't want to damage Payton with his grief anymore. He was going to try to be friends with Briana and see where everything led.

Please Review!!


	13. Chapter 13

A couple days later, Adam went back on the road with Payton. They had spent a lot of time with Briana over the last few days. They went to the amusement park, the zoo, and just had fun. Adam was really starting to like her. She was a great girl and Payton really liked her. They were having an event in Jacksonville, Florida on that first night. Payton wanted Briana to come and watch the show. She asked John to call Briana and invited her. He did and she agreed to come. Payton made John promise not to tell Adam until Briana arrived.

"What time is Briana coming?" Payton asked John impatiently.

"Soon, sunshine, soon." John said to her as they sat in the locker room.

"You invited Briana?" Chris asked.

"Yes. She likes wrestling." Payton replied just as John's phone went off.

"Okay, Briana is here. I will go get her and bring her here." John said getting up and walking out.

"What's going on?" Randy asked walking in and seeing Payton literally bouncing on the sofa in the room.

"Briana is here to see the show." Payton said excitedly. "She likes wrestling."

"Oh, okay." Randy said looking at Chris who was giving him the "this is crazy" look.

"Briana, you came." Payton said running up to her when John walked in with her.

"I told you I would and I love wrestling." Briana said hugging her.

"Good. We have great seats." Payton said excitedly. She took Briana's hand and proceed to introduce her to everyone. "This is my Uncle Chris and Uncle Randy."

"I have meet them, sweetie." She said to her with a laugh.

"Oh, right. Daddy should be here soon." Payton said sitting down. "Do you want to play tea party?"

"Sure." Briana said to her.

Payton set everything up and when Adam walked in, he saw Payton, Briana, John, Randy and Chris having a tea party. It really was a cute site.

"Tea party fun?" He asked them.

"Yes." Chris replied. "She made us."

"I did not." Payton said moving to sit in John's lap. "You wanted to play."

"Yeah. I have to go. Great tea party, angel." Chris said kissing her on the top of head.

"Anyone else leaving?" Adam asked.

"No." Everyone said.

"Briana, I didn't know you were coming." Adam said to her.

"John called and invited me. I love wrestling." She replied.

"Well, I am glad that you did." He said to her. "Payton, is the tea party over?"

"Yes." She replied leaning back and putting her head on John's chest.

"Okay. Why don't you and Briana go to your seats and then we can decide what to do after the show?"

"Sounds good, daddy."

"I will take them." Randy said to Adam.

"Thanks." Adam said as they left.

"So, Briana, you like wrestling, huh?" Randy asked as he showed them to the luxury box.

"I do. I have since I was five. My grandparents use to watch." She replied to him.

"So, how long are you staying?" He asked her.

"I don't know." She replied. "Probably until tomorrow."

"Okay. So, would you like to have dinner with me tonight after the show?" He asked her.

"I would but I told Payton and Adam, I would go with them." She replied.

"Okay, how you stay an extra day and go out with me tomorrow?" He asked her.

"Sure, that would be great." She said back to him.

"Great. Tomorrow, we can dinner after the show." He said walking to the door.

"Okay." She said sitting beside Payton.

"You are going out with Uncle Randy?" Payton asked once Randy had left. She was a little sad.

"He asked me." Briana replied.

"But what about daddy?" Payton asked.

"Sweetie, I like your dad a lot but he wants to be friends only. And I understand that." She said to her.

"Oh, okay." She replied as the show started.

After showing Payton and Briana to the box, Randy headed to the locker room. Everyone was in there waiting for the matches.

"What took you so long?" Jay asked him.

"I was asking Briana out." Randy said sitting down.

"You asked her out?" Chris asked him.

"Yes. She isn't dating anyone." He replied.

"What about Adam?" John asked.

"He doesn't want to date her. He only wants to be friends." He replied back. "Look, if Adam really wanted to date her, I would not go out with her. But he has made it clear that he only wants to be friends."

"Friends with who?" Adam asked walking out of the other room. He had been getting ready for his match.

"Briana. I asked her out and I wanted to make sure that you were okay with that." Randy said to him.

"Sure. She and I are friends. We aren't dating." He said to him.

"Good." Randy replied.

Adam walked out of the room and into the hallway. He couldn't explain it but he was a little jealous that Randy had asked her out. But they were just friends, nothing more. He had no right to be jealous of Randy going out with Briana but he still was.

"Adam, are you okay?" Jay asked him.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Adam asked.

"Because Randy asked Briana out and you like her." He replied to him.

"No. Briana and I are friends, if she wants to date Randy, it is none of my business." Adam said to him.

"Adam, I know she likes you but like you said you want to be friends with her. If you want more, you should tell her."

"I don't know that I do. I like that we are friends. It is nice and I don't think that I am really ready to move on entirely. I like the relationship she and I have."

"Then don't change it. Let her go out with Randy but I am betting that she likes you more and it won't last." He said walking away.

"Maybe." He said to himself when Jay walked away.

After the show that night, the whole gang went out to eat. Briana was excited about her date with Randy but she knew that she liked Adam. But she also knew that he didn't want more than friendship right now and she was okay with that. She liked the friendship that they had but she still hoped that maybe it could be more. Adam watched Briana through out the dinner. He did like her and he knew that each day he liked her more. But he still didn't know if he was ready to move on.

Please Review!!


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to Queenofyourworld and RKOsgirl92 for the reviews! You guys are awesome!

Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. I appreciate you taking the time to do so.

The next day, Adam, Briana and Payton spent the day together. They had great time. It was soon time for Briana's date with Randy. She was excited about the date but she hoped it didn't hurt Adam or Payton. She really liked them both and she liked the friendship they had. She got ready for her date and just as she was finishing getting ready, she hear a knock on the door.

"Randy, hey." She said opening it.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" He asked her.

"Yes." She replied grabbing her jacket and purse.

They headed to the restaurant and had a nice dinner. She knew that something was off with this but she didn't know what.

"What is going on?" She asked him as they made their way back to the hotel.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, you haven't really acted like you are happy about this date." She said to him.

"Sorry. I need to be honest with you." He said quickly. "I asked you out in the hope that Adam would get jealous and realize how much he likes you. I'm sorry."

"Wow, so, you didn't want to go out with me." She said a little hurt.

"I'm sorry. I only wanted Adam to realize how much he likes you." He replied feeling bad.

"Great. Thanks for the evening." She said when they got to her door. "And I appreciate you making me look and feel like an idiot."

She walked into her room and shut the door. She couldn't believe that he would do that. She packed her stuff and headed out. She just wanted to go back home and she did have to get back to work. She caught her flight and headed home.

The next morning, Payton was hoping to have breakfast with Briana. But when she got downstairs, she only saw the guys. She immediately ran and sat beside her favorite guy, John.

"Where is Briana? I want to have breakfast with her." She asked him.

"She checked out last night." Jay said.

"Why?" Payton asked. "She didn't say goodbye to me."

"She left after the date with Randy." Jay said. "It didn't go well, did it Randy?"

"No." He replied.

"What did you do?" Adam asked.

"I told her I only asked her out in the hope that it made you jealous and you realized how much you like her." He replied.

"Randy, why would you do that?" Adam asked.

"I wanted you to get jealous. Adam, you like her. Just give it a chance. Go out with her on your own and have a normal date." Randy said to him.

The other guys were quiet while Randy was telling Adam about things. They couldn't believe that Randy would do that and it was obvious that it hurt Briana because she left without saying goodbye.

"I want to see Briana." Payton said to John. "Can you call her?"

"I will call her." Adam said to her. "And when we get home, I will fix this, okay, ladybug?"

"Okay." Payton said as their breakfast arrived.

Adam stepped away to call Briana. He hated that this got her upset and caused her to leave. He called her cell phone and listened to the Alter Bridge song she had as her ringback.

"Hey, this is Briana, I can't get to the phone because I am out living my life. Leave me a message."

"Briana, it's Adam. I wanted to call and make sure you were okay. I am so sorry that Randy did that. Please call me." He said on her voice mail.

After hanging up, he walked back to the table and sat down. Payton was eating French Toast and talking to John about the Chipmunk movie. Adam laughed because John actually looked like he was listening to her.

"Did you talk to Briana, daddy?" Payton asked just stopping in mid sentence.

"I left her a message." He said to her. "She should call me back."

"Adam, I am sorry. I never thought she would leave." Randy said to him.

"I know." Adam said before going back to eating.

Everyone finished their breakfast and then headed back to their room to get ready to go. They were heading to Valdosta, Georgia for the next show. Since it wasn't that far from Jacksonville, the guys decided to drive. Jay, Chris and Randy were in one car ,while Adam, John and Payton were in the other one. Adam drove and John kept Payton entertained for most of the way until she fell asleep.

"She is a bundle of energy." John said to Adam once she was asleep.

"She is that and she likes spending time with you." Adam said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I was wondering why she likes me more than the other guys." He said to him.

"Well, John, how can I say this? You are my daughter's first crush." Adam replied. "She is intrigued by you."

"She is?" John asked him with a smile.

"Yeah. You are her favorite guy. Why do you think she helps you wash your cars and listens to you talk about them?" Adam said with a laugh. "And why she wears that orange shirt you gave her all the time."

"I had no idea." John said with a laugh.

"It is normal. All little girls have that first crush. The person they are convinced they will marry one day." Adam said back with a smile. "She is convinced that she will marry you one day."

"Really?" John asked with a bigger laugh before looking at the little blond in the backseat sleeping. "She says that?"

"Yeah, all the time. Now that she know how to write sentences and things, she writes it all the time and loves to play wedding. I am surprised she hasn't talked you and the other guys into playing wedding with her." Adam said as they drove toward Valdosta.

"She hasn't yet." He replied as they hit the city limits of Valdosta.

"She probably will." He said just as his phone started ringing. It was Briana. "Can you answer that? It's Briana."

"Yeah." John said getting Adam's phone. "Hello."

"Hey, this isn't Adam." Briana said. She knew Adam's voice.

"No, it's John. Adam is driving right now." John said to her over the phone.

"Oh, well, can you just have him call me? I am home so, I will pick up." She said.

"Not a problem." John said hanging up. "She said to call her when you get a chance."

"Thanks, John." Adam said to him.

"I know we have said this but she is a great person. I know you guys would work." He said.

"She is a great person. John, I like her but I don't know what exactly I want yet. I was thinking about taking her on a real date just us." He said as they got near their hotel.

"I think that is a great idea. You guys are friends and you should just let it play out and see. But you were jealous when Randy asked her out." John said as they pulled into the parking lot of the hotel.

"I was huh?" Adam said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah." John said getting out.

Adam opened the back door and got out Payton who went back to sleep on his shoulder. John got their bags and they headed in. They got checked in and headed to their rooms. Adam put Payton on her bed and then went to call Briana. He wanted to apologize for Randy.

"Hello." Briana said answering.

"Briana, it's Adam. Sorry about not getting your call." He said to her.

"That's okay. So, what did you need?" She asked him.

"I wanted to apologize for Randy. I didn't know that was what he had in mind when he asked you out." Adam said walking into the other room so, he wouldn't wake Payton.

"It's okay. It just, it hurt to think that was the only reason he asked me." She said. "For girl, getting asked out is a big deal and when it is done for some other reason, it hurts."

"I'm sorry. Briana, there is another reason I wanted to talk to you." He said waiting a minute.

"Okay." She said to him.

"I wanted to know if when I got back, if you wanted to go out with me? Just me." He asked her.

"I would like that." She replied. "Call me when you get back and tell Payton I am sorry I didn't say goodbye before I left."

"I will. Bye, Briana." He said.

"Bye, Adam." She said hanging up. She was glad that he finally thought he was ready and asked her out. She knew that he still probably wasn't completely ready and she understand that. So, she was going to let this play out and see where it went. If they were meant to friends, that was great, if more, that was great too.

After hanging up with her, he walked back into the other room and found Payton awake.

"Hey, ladybug. Did you have a nice nap?" He asked her.

"Yes, but I'm hungry." She said to him.

"Okay, let's go get some lunch." He said picking her up.

"Can we asked Uncle John to go?" She asked batting her eyes at her dad.

"Yes." He replied as they walked out and next door to John's room. He hoped eventually her obsession with John would play out.

They knocked and invited him to lunch. He first said he was going to nap before the show. But once Payton batted her eyes at him, he caved and said yes he would. They went down stairs to the hotel restaurant for lunch.

"I want a hamburger." Payton said to the waiter while looking at the menu.

"Okay." Adam said to her. "The same."

"I will have the same." John said to the waiter.

"Okay." He said walked away.

"Payton, Briana said she is sorry for not saying goodbye to you before she left. She said when we get back, she will take you shopping." Adam said to her as the waiter brought their drinks.

"Okay. So, Uncle John, are you going to watch me tonight while daddy is in a match?" She asked John.

"I guess I can." He said to her.

"Good. We will get everyone else together and play wedding. I will be the bride, you be the groom, Uncle Jay will marry us and Uncle Chris can be the flower girl." She said giving him a little smile.

"I'm sure Uncle Chris will love to be the flower girl." Adam said with a laugh just as Chris, Jay and Randy walked up.

"I will love being what?" Chris asked as he, Jay and Randy sat down.

"Being the flower girl at my wedding." Payton said with a smile.

"Okay. What is everyone else going to do?" Chris asked.

"Uncle Jay will be the person who marries us. I'm the bride, Uncle John is the groom and Uncle Randy, you can be the best man." She said as the waiter brought their lunch.

"Sounds good to me." Jay said.

"Yeah, I always knew John would one day be related to Adam." Randy said with a laugh. "Now, he is his son-in-law."

"Shut up." John said with a laugh.

"Guys, let's eat." Adam said to them.

"Okay." Jay said.

They enjoyed their lunch and headed up to their rooms. They had a show that night and wanted to rest.

Please Review!! Next chapter, the date between between Adam and Briana and Matt makes an appearance.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to Queenofyourworld, RKOsgirl92 and thecatchisdeadlist for the reviews on the last chapter.

Thanks to everyone who is reading this and alerted/favorited it. I so appreciate it.

A few days later, they were home in Tampa. Adam was getting ready for his date with Briana. The guys had come over to watch Payton for the night. She wanted them to play wedding with her. They didn't get to the other day because she forgot her wedding stuff.

"Well, how do I look?" He asked them when he came in play room.

"You look good." John said.

"Daddy, you look handsome." Payton said while getting out her wedding stuff.

"Thanks, ladybug." He said to her.

"Okay, wedding time." She said getting out her dolls.

"We are playing with dolls?" John asked.

"What did you think wedding was?" Adam asked him with a smile.

"I don't know." John replied as Payton got her Barbie dolls and WWE action figures. "You have action figures?"

"Yes. See I am the bride." She said holding up a barbie dressed in a wedding dress. "You are the groom." She said holding up a John Cena action figure.

"Oh, so, who is everyone else?" He asked her as Chris and Jay came in.

"Well, this is daddy. He will walk me down the aisle." She said holding up an Edge action figure. She next pick up a Christian action figure. "This is who marries us. Next we have my Kelly barbie as the flower girl. Uncle Randy as the best man, see his action figure. Then I have the photographer, Batista, the guests are everyone else and finally we get married in the ring."

"Why do we do that?" John asked. It was funny to see her with the action figures of the guys set up in the wedding stuff.

"Because I haven't found a church yet." She said setting everything up. She had all the action figures set up and then her barbies. "We have flowers, cake and music. We have everything we need for our wedding."

"Okay, have a fun wedding. I will be home later." Adam said kissing her on the head.

"Bye, daddy." She said still setting up the wedding stuff.

Once he left, he headed to Briana's. He was nervous because he hadn't dated since Krissy. But he was also excited, he liked Briana. She understood about things and that was nice. He knew that she wouldn't rush anything. He arrived at her house and knocked on the door. When she opened it, he was shocked at how beautiful she was.

"Hey, ready to go?" She asked him.

"Yes." He said to her.

They headed to the car and then the restaurant. They gave their order to the waitress and started talking.

"So, how is Payton?" Briana asked him.

"She is good. She was playing wedding with the guys when I left." He said with a laugh.

"Marrying John huh." She said.

"Yeah. She got her Cena action figure and was getting ready for the wedding." He replied as the waitress brought their drinks.

"That is just too cute." Briana said with a laugh. "That age is so cute. You are so full of wonder and excitement. Everything is fun and new."

"That is true." He replied. "She is so full of energy. I wonder how I keep up sometimes."

"You are a great dad. She obviously loves you a lot." She said just as their dinner arrived. "You are her dad, her hero. John is her first childhood crush which will fade. But you will always be her hero."

"Thanks for that." He said with a smile.

They proceeded to have a nice dinner. After dinner, they went to a movie. Which didn't go as well as the dinner because Matt showed up.

"Adam." Matt said when he saw him.

"What do you want Matt?" Adam asked him.

"I just wanted to say hey." He said before looking at Briana. "And who is this?"

"Briana." She said to him. "And I hate to do this but we have a movie to get to. Let's go." She said to Adam. She knew who Matt was because Payton had told her.

"Adam, I want you to know that I would never hurt Payton. You don't need to have your guards tell me to stay away." Matt said before they walked off.

"Matt, I will say this again. Stay away from my daughter." Adam said as he and Briana walked toward the theater. "I'm sorry about Matt."

"That's okay." She said as they took their seats. She didn't want Matt to ruin their date.

They enjoyed the movie and then headed to Briana's. It was a nice simple date. One Briana hoped that they would have again. They arrived at her apartment and he walked her to the door.

"I had a really great time tonight." She said when they got to the door.

"I did too." He replied.

"I hope we can do it again." She said getting out her keys to open to the door.

"I actually would like that." He replied. "Briana, I am glad that you understand about things. It makes it much easier."

"I do understand. We are friends and that is good. Nothing needs to be rushed. We have all the time." She replied to him.

"Yeah, you are right." He said to her.

"Thanks again for a great evening." She said turning to walk in her door.

"Briana, wait." He said grabbing her arm before she walked in.

"Yeah?" She asked. It was then that he leaned in to kiss her goodnight.

"Goodnight, Briana." He said walking away.

Once he walked away, Briana went inside her apartment. It really was a great date and she was glad that he was trying to move on. She knew it wasn't going to be easy for him but wherever they ended up, was okay with her, whether it be friends or more.

He arrived home and found no one downstairs but the kitchen was a mess where they had apparently tried to make something. He then headed upstairs to Payton's room. When he walked in, it was a sight. Jay was sleeping at the foot of the bed with Sammi, Payton's kitty, sleeping on his stomach. John was sleeping at the head of bed with Payton sleeping on his chest. Randy and Chris must have gone home because they were no where to be found. He figured that Payton wore John and Jay out.

"Jay, wake up." Adam said to him.

"You're home." Jay said waking up. "How was the date?"

"Good. Did you guys have fun?" He asked him.

"Yeah. We tried to bake some brownies, didn't go well." Jay said getting up. "Payton is a bundle of energy. Did you give her sugar?"

"She is a bundle of energy and I didn't give her sugar. She gets that energy from Krissy." Adam said walking over to wake up John. He shook him gently so, he wouldn't wake Payton.

"Hey, have a good time?" John asked him.

"Yeah." Adam whispered helping John move Payton to the bed. The guys headed downstairs to talk.

"So, what happen on the date?" Jay asked once they were downstairs.

"We went to dinner and movie. Matt showed up at the movie." He said to them.

"What did he say?" John asked.

"Just that he wouldn't hurt Payton and I didn't need to put my guards on him." He replied. "He also said hey to Briana. I don't like him near Payton or Briana. I don't want what happen to happen again."

"Adam, it won't. Matt knows to stay away from Payton and he doesn't really know Briana." Jay said as they sat in the living room.

"I hope he stays away from them." Adam said to them.

"He will." Jay said. "Well, I am leaving. Next time we watch Payton, no sugar for her."

"I'll keep that in mind." Adam said with a laugh.

"I'm out too. Later." John said leaving also.

Adam went upstairs and checked on Payton. She was still sleeping only now, Sammi was curled up on her. He kissed her goodnight and headed to his room. They had a few more days home before they would leave again.

Please Review!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to RKOsgirl92, thecatchisdeadliest, and Ali Amnesia for the reviews on the last chapter.

Thanks to everyone who is reading this. And who alerted and favored it.

The next few days went by very quickly. Adam and Payton spent a lot of time with Briana. The more time he spent with her, the more he liked her. He asked her out for another date just the two of them. She told him that she would cook for him this time. He had Krissy's dad watch Payton this time.

"So, you are letting Jerry take care of Payton?" Jay asked as they were sitting around Adam's house before his date.

"Yes." He replied trying to decide what to wear.

"So, are you expecting this date to go very well?" Jay asked with a smile.

"No. I am not expecting anything." He replied. "I decided to let Jerry watch her to give you guys a break. I am sure you don't want to watch Payton all the time."

"We love to watch her. You just don't want us to watch her overnight and that is where you think this date might go." Jay said getting up.

"I don't think this date will go like that."

"If it did, would it be so bad?"

"I am not sure I am ready for that. Briana and I are friends and we are getting to know each other. Right now, we are in the beginning of whatever."

"How long did you know Krissy before you slept with her?"

"Jay, I don't want to talk about this."

"Okay. I am just saying, you married Krissy after knowing her for three days. You have really gotten to know Briana. It wouldn't be bad if things ended up like that?"

"Okay, first, I knew Krissy for a while before we got married. We were in Mexico for three days and really got to know each other before we got married. And secondly, Briana and I aren't rushing anything."

"Adam, I think if things end up with you and Briana sleeping together, it would be great. You like her a lot."

"I do like her but being together like that is a big step. One I am not sure she and I are ready to take."

"Alright. I was just mentioning it."

"Thanks. I better go. I don't want to be late."

"Later." Jay said walking out.

Adam was soon on his way to get Briana. She said she wanted to make dinner for him. He thought about what Jay had said. But he wasn't sure taking that step was the right thing. He really had let Jerry watch Payton to give the guys a break. They had been so good about watching her. But he realized that they had lives and should be out living them not helping him with Payton. He arrived at Briana's.

"Hey, come in." She said opening the door. "Dinner has a few minutes. I got home late from work."

"That isn't a problem." He said to her.

"Please make yourself at home. I have to check on it." She said walking to the kitchen.

While she was in the kitchen, he looked around her apartment. She had tons of pictures of family and friends. She had a Wii, DVD player, flat screen TV, a lot of stuff that he never thought she would have. He was looking at her DVD collection when she came back in the room.

"I like a lot of different movies." She said walking up to him. "Here." She said handing him something to drink.

"I see that. You really have a variety." He replied. She had horror movies, romantic comedies,action, dramas and TV shows.

"Yeah, I like movies." She replied. "So, who has Payton?"

"Krissy's dad." He replied. "I figured the guys needed some time off."

"I bet they wouldn't have minded. They love her and she has them wrapped around her finger." She said sitting down.

"She does that. It is funny sometimes to see this two hundred plus guys play tea party or wedding with her." He said sitting down by her.

"I'm sure it is. But sometimes we all need to go back and be kids again." She said just as the oven timer went off. "Oh, I guess dinner is ready."

She headed into the kitchen and finished things up. He thought about what Jay had said. Maybe it was time to move things to the next step. His last relationship,which was with Krissy, went so fast. They arrived in Mexico, got married three days later, found out they were expecting a month later, six months after, Payton was here and Krissy was gone. Now, five years later, he was with someone else he cared about. Someone who reminded him of Krissy in so many ways but also was nothing like her in other ways.

"Dinner is ready." She said coming back into the room.

"Okay." He said following her into the kitchen.

They had a nice relaxing dinner. Afterward, they sat in the living room and talked about their families and other things. He still had what Jay said on his mind. Could he be with her and not feel like he was cheating on Krissy?

"Are you okay?" Briana asked him.

"Yeah, just thinking." He replied.

"Anything you want to share?" She asked.

"I was just thinking about things." He said looking at her. He was really debating about whether to take the next step.

"Okay." She said getting up and turning on her I pod docking station. "So, this has been nice evening."

"It has." He replied getting up and walking over to her.

He leaned in to kiss her. Before he or she realized it, they were kissing passionately. They were soon on the sofa kissing and things were heading to be together. But he stopped and pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this." He said to her.

"It's fine. There is no rush on this. Things are going good. I don't want anything to mess that up." She said to him.

"I don't want that either but I just don't think I am ready for this." He said getting up and getting ready to leave.

"There is no need to be sorry or anything. Let's just slow this down a little bit and see where it goes." She said walking over to him. "There is no rush on anything."

"Thanks for understanding. I better be going." He said opening the door.

"Goodnight, Adam." She said to him.

"Goodnight, Briana." He said leaving.

Once he got home, he headed right to bed. He left Payton with Jerry for the night. He wanted the time to himself. Once he was asleep, he found himself dreaming about Krissy. It was a dream he had had before but this one was different.

"So, I think it is time we talked." Krissy said to him.

"About Payton?" He asked as they sat in this beautiful garden.

"She is one of them. I mean, about Briana."

"You know about that?"

"Yes. I watch you and Payton and make sure you guys are okay. Kind of like a guardian angel."

"Are you upset about Briana?"

"No. I am happy that you found her finally."

"What does that mean?"

"It means it took a lot doing to get you to meet her. You have no idea."

"You had me meet her?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you need to move on. It is time. I want you and Payton to be happy. You can't live in the past forever."

"What if I am not ready?"

"You are ready. Adam, I know you have stayed in love with me for the last five years. But it is time for you to be happy again. To be with someone who loves you like I did. She is who you are meant to be with."

"I don't know about that. That was you."

"It was at one time. But our time has past. We had our happiness if just for a moment. Now, it is time for you to be happy with Briana and Payton. I want that for you."

"Krissy, I don't know I can."

"I know you can. It is time. Time for you to stop living with my memory and be with someone else. I will always be with you but I want you to be happy. Briana is a great person who is what you need. She loves Payton and that makes me happy."

"I feel like I am being unfaithful to you. I still love you."

"I know. But I'm gone. My time with you was so special and very short. Shorter than I thought it would be. But everything happens for a reason. I know you don't understand why I was taken so soon. You might not ever know but you can't shut yourself off to love. I don't want that. You aren't being unfaithful to me. You are moving on and I want that. I want you to find someone else and be happy. To give our daughter the best life. Briana is that person. She is kind, loving, and caring. And I know she loves you and I know you like her."

"I do like her but I love you."

"I will always love you. But I am gone and you need to move on. I don't want you to stay in love with a memory. I want you to fall in love again. Promise me that you will try to do that for you and for Payton. She doesn't understand why you aren't moving on. She doesn't know me and that is just how it is. She needs real mom not a picture or movies. Our daughter deserves that. I never wanted to leave her but it was beyond my control. I wanted to be the best mom and I never got that chance. This is what I can do for her and you. Move on and live your life and love again. I will always love you and Payton. I will always be with you and Payton."

"Krissy, please wait and don't leave me."

"I have to. Adam, open your heart to Briana and you will see that there is so much still for you. I love you."

He woke up crying and shaken up by the dream. He never expected her to come in the dream and tell him to move on. But she was right, he couldn't stay in love with her memory forever. He needed to move on for him and Payton. She always knew what he needed hear and it was great to have that moment with her again. But it was time to put the past behind him and move on.

Please Review!!!


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, Adam went to Jerry's and picked up Payton. They had a plane to catch to the next city. He had called Briana and apologized again for leaving like that. She told him it was no big deal and to not worry about it and that when he got back, they would go on another date. Once they arrived in Houston, Adam went to the hotel to check in. When they got there, Payton took a nap while Adam talked to the guys.

"Guys, I want to talk to you about something and I want you to not make judgments." He said to them.

"We promise." John said to him.

"Okay, after my date the other night with Briana, I had a strange dream." He said sitting down.

"What kind of dream?" Jay asked.

"About Krissy." He said looking at him.

"So, you always have dreams about her." Randy said to him.

"This one was different. She came and told me to move on." He replied. "She said that she helped me find Briana so I could move on."

"Wow." John said. "What else did she say?"

"That is was time to move on and that I couldn't stay in love with her memory anymore. She didn't want me to. She wants me to be happy." He said. "And I know she is right. It is time to move on."

"Good. I am glad that you have realized that." Randy said.

"I do. I don't know why Krissy came in my dreams but I am glad. Now I can move on like she wants me to."

"Adam, I can't explain why that dream happened but I am glad that it did. It is time for you to be happy and Payton too." Jay said.

"Thanks. I guess I needed Krissy to tell me it was okay to move on. Now, she has and I can. I don't know if it is with Briana but I want to try and find out. My daughter deserves the chance to have a real mom not a picture." He replied as Payton came into the room. She, of course, went right to John.

"Uncle John, what you doing?" She asked him while climbing into his lap.

"I was just talking with your dad." He said to her. "What made you get up?"

"My tummy." She said sitting back so her head was leaning back on his chest. "It said it was hungry."

"What did your tummy say it wanted?" Adam asked her with a laugh.

"Hamburgers." She asked. "Can we have them?"

"Yes. Are you guys coming?" Adam asked her.

"Of course." John said. "I can never pass up having a hamburger with my favorite girl."

"I'm in." Jay said getting up. Chris and Randy followed.

The group headed downstairs to the hotel restaurant. They were walking there when Matt walked up. They all wondered what he wanted.

"What do you want Matt?" Adam asked him.

"I was just coming over to say hey." Matt said. "How are you Payton?"

"Fine." She said quickly but moving closer to John.

Matt went closer to where Payton was. She immediately got closer to John who picked her up.

"Matt, what do you want?" Jay asked. He was standing beside John.

"I just wanted to say hi to Krissy's daughter. Krissy and I were close at one time." Matt said.

"You should leave, Matt, now." Adam said. "I don't want you near my daughter."

"I won't hurt her. I just wanted to talk to her. Maybe tell her things about her dad that she doesn't know. Maybe tell her about her mom." He said getting closer to John and Payton.

Jay and Randy both stepped in front of Matt and Adam while John held Payton close. They didn't want Matt and Adam to fight.

"Matt, walk away." Chris said to him. "And stay away from Payton."

"Wow, Adam, all the guys want to protect your daughter. I'm sure it has nothing to do with you." Matt said. "I bet they are only doing this for Krissy. Because we know that no one likes you."

"That is not true. They like my daddy!" Payton said to him hugging John and turning her head away from Matt.

"Payton, Matt is just talking. You know we like your dad." John said holding her. He could tell she was upset.

"Matt leave now. You are upsetting my daughter and I won't let you." Adam said stepping closer but Jay and Randy were in the middle along with Chris.

"Fine. I will go. Maybe I will call Briana and asked her out. She seems like a nice person." He said moving back from John and Payton. "And needs someone better than you."

"You stay away from Briana also. I will not let you take something else from me." Adam said to him.

"Like you took Krissy from me. After we lost that baby, she and I were working our way back. Then you came in and stole her. You got her drunk and convinced her to marry you. Then you knocked her up and you caused that fall. If you had left her like I told you, she would be alive and with me." Matt said. "I hope your daughter knows that it is your fault her mother is dead. You should have left Krissy alone. That storyline was stupid and it should have never been done."

"You ass." Adam said taking a punch to Matt.

They were soon fighting on the ground. Jay, Randy and Chris tried to break it up while John took Payton back to the hotel room. He knew that Adam wouldn't want her to see the fight. He couldn't believe that Matt would say that in front of Payton.

"Break it up." Jay said as they tried to separate Matt and Adam. But they were getting no where.

Just as they were trying, The Undertaker and Kane were coming by. They managed to get Adam and Matt apart.

"Matt go away now." Jay said to him.

"Fine. I'm out of here." Matt said walking to his room.

"Thank you." Randy said to Mark and Glen.

"What was going on?" Mark asked.

"Matt was mouthing off at Adam about Payton and Adam snapped." Chris said to him.

"Well, it is done now." Mark said walking away with Glen.

"Where is Payton?" Adam said when he noticed she wasn't there.

"John took her to his room, I guess." Chris said. "I'm sure he knew that you wouldn't want her to see this."

"You are right. I wouldn't. I have to talk to her." Adam said.

"Go get cleaned up first." Chris said.

"I will." Adam said walking to his room. He knew he had to get cleaned up before seeing Payton.

"Is daddy going to be okay?" Payton asked John as they were in the hotel room.

"He will be fine." John replied to her.

"I never saw daddy hit someone who wasn't in the ring." She said writing on the hotel stationary.

"Yeah and I am sure that your dad didn't want you to see it." He said sitting by her at the table in the room.

"Daddy said fighting outside the ring isn't good." She said to him.

"And he is right. You should never fight. You should walk away." John said to her.

"Why didn't daddy walk away?" She asked.

"Because he was afraid that Matt would hurt you." He said picking her up and putting her on his lap. "See, sunshine, daddy will do anything to protect their children. When Matt came near you, all your daddy saw was him getting close to you. He remembered what happen with your mom and he had to make sure that you were safe. He would do whatever it takes to protect you."

"Oh, okay." She said just as they heard a knock at the door.

"That is probably your daddy." John said walking to the door with Payton in his arms. He opened the door and saw Adam. "Adam, Payton was wondering when you were coming."

"Yeah. I had to take care of something." He said coming. "So, ladybug, ready for lunch now."

"Yes. My tummy is still saying hamburgers." She said with a smile.

"Okay. Let's go to lunch." He said taking her from John.

"Is everyone else going to come too?" She asked.

"We will meet you there." John said to her.

"Okay." She said as she and Adam left. "Daddy, is Matt going to hurt Briana or me?"

"No. He won't." Adam said as they headed to the restaurant.

They made it there this time and ordered lunch. The guys joined them later and they had a nice lunch trying to forget the confrontation with Matt. Adam hoped that Matt would get the message and leave him and Payton alone as well as leave Briana alone.

Please Review!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks to RKOsgirl92, Queenofyourworld, and Ali Amnesia for the reviews on the last chapter. You guys are awesome.

Thanks to everyone who is reading this. And everyone who alerted and favorited.

They left for the arena later on that night. Adam was shocked when Briana showed up. Apparently, Payton called and invited her to the show.

"Payton, why didn't you tell me that you asked Briana to come?" Adam asked as they sat in the locker room.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Payton said playing LIFE with the guys.

"You should have told me." He said turning to Briana. "But I am glad that you are here. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay." Briana said to him.

"Tonight after the show." He said not wanting to talk about this in front of Payton.

"Alright." She replied.

"Guys, we have a match." Chris said to them getting up from the table.

They left and headed to the ring for a battle royal. Briana told Adam that she would watch Payton while they were in the match.

"So, Payton, have you had a good day?" Briana asked her as they played LIFE.

"Yes. I saw daddy hit someone." Payton replied.

"What?" Briana asked shocked.

"We were going to have lunch earlier and daddy hit Matt." She said to her.

"Why?" Briana asked shocked that Adam would hit someone in front of Payton.

"Matt said some things about my mommy and then my daddy. He got mad and punched him." She said moving her game piece. "Uncle John said daddy didn't want to hit Matt in front of me but Matt was being mean."

"John is right." Briana replied moving her game piece just as Matt walked in. He had seen all the guys leave and Briana show up.

"Well, I finally get you alone." He said walking more in the room.

"What do you want Matt, right?" Briana said. She remembered him from the movie.

"I wanted to ask you out and talk to Payton." He said sitting down in one of the chairs.

"I won't go out with you." Briana said just as Payton moved to sit in her lap. She wanted to be close to someone and away from Matt.

"Why not?" He asked getting closer. This cause Briana to get up.

"Because I am dating Adam and I really don't like you." She said walking to the door. "I think you should leave."

"You are like Krissy, way to good for Adam. If you aren't careful, you will end up just like her." Matt said walking to the door.

"Payton, go play with your dolls. I will be right here." Briana said putting Payton down. She turned back to Matt. "Listen to me and hear it. I will not go out with you, I don't like you and you need to watch what you say in front of a child. What is wrong with you? Krissy was Payton's mother and you shouldn't say things like that in front of her. Are you stupid?"

"I was just telling you the truth." He said not leaving yet. "Adam hurts everyone and it is only a matter of time before he hurts Payton and probably you."

"That's it." She said punching him. "Get out and leave me and Payton alone. I won't hesitate to kick your butt and don't think I can't. I am not afraid of you. GO."

"Fine. But I was just warning you." He said leaving.

"God, what a loser." Briana said walking over to Payton.

"Wow, I never saw a girl hit someone." Payton said looking at her.

"I'm sorry. Payton, fighting isn't a good thing. You should always walk away. But sometime you can't and then you have to make the decision to protect yourself." Briana said picking her up. "But you know that fighting isn't good, right?"

"Yes. I will not fight." Payton said just as the guys came in. Payton got down and ran to John. "Guess what, Uncle John?"

"What?" He said picking her up.

"Briana hit Matt." She said to the guys.

"What?" They all said together.

"Briana punched Matt." Payton said again.

"Briana?" Adam asked. "You hit Matt?"

"Yes. He came in here and asked me out. I told him no and that I didn't like him. He then said that I was way too good for you and if I wasn't careful, I would end up like Krissy." She said to him. "He then said that you hurt everyone and it was only a matter of time before you hurt me or Payton. So, I punched him."

"Nice one, Briana." Chris said to her. "I so would have loved to see that."

"Chris." Jay said giving Chris a look. "Although, it would have been fun to see."

"Guys." Adam said before turning to Briana. "Briana, I'm sorry that Matt bothered you."

"It's okay. I'm sorry that I hit someone in front of Payton." She said apologizing.

"Briana, it's okay. I am glad that you were here with her." He said to her before turning to John who had Payton on his lap as she was reading to him. "Payton, we need to talk about hitting and fighting."

"Briana already told me that is not good to fight but sometimes you have no choice but to protect yourself. But that fighting should only be a last resort." Payton said.

"She is right." Adam said glad that Briana talked to Payton. "I am glad that you know that fighting is not good."

"I know, daddy." She said going back to reading.

"So, how hard did you hit Matt?" Randy asked Briana.

"Hard enough, I guess." She replied. "I told him to leave me and Payton alone or I wouldn't hesitate to kick his butt. And that I wasn't afraid of him."

"Nice one, Briana." Jay said. "Adam, definitely don't let this one go. I better go. Later, angelfish." He said kissing Payton on the head. He saw the look Adam was giving him.

"Well, sunshine, how would you like to hang out with me tonight and let your dad and Briana go have dinner?" John asked Payton. He knew that Adam wanted to talk to Briana.

"I love too. Can I daddy?" Payton asked.

"Yes. Just behave." Adam said to her.

"Don't worry." John said. "Now, after I change, we will go, sunshine."

"Yay!" She said getting off his lap and going over to Briana.

The guys got showered and changed and then headed to the hotel. Adam and Briana headed out to the restaurant.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Briana asked as they were having dinner.

"I am ready to move on." He said to her. "I mean, really move on and I hope that is with you."

"What changed?" She asked him. "Not that I don't want to be with you because I do, I just am wondering."

"The other night after our date, I had a dream where Krissy came to me and told me it was time. That I needed to move on and I realized that she was right." He said to her. "I hope that doesn't sound weird."

"It doesn't. I am happy that she gave you the closure you needed." She said taking his hand. "And I am happy that you want to move on."

"I know it doesn't make sense but she told me that moving on with you was what she wanted. That it was time I did." He replied to her. "And I agree. Briana, I want to move on with you and I hope you want that too."

"I do. I want us to see where this goes." She said as the waiter brought the check. "Now, I am sure that Payton wants to see you before she goes to sleep."

"I doubt that. She is happy because she is with her favorite guy. Will her crush on John ever go away?" He asked her as they got up.

"It will but she will always feel that little crush." She said as they walked to the car. "And he will probably always be one of her favorite guys."

"Yeah." He said as they drove to the hotel. He wondered if it was time to take the next step with her. He knew that John wouldn't mind having Payton but he was a little unsure about taking it with her.

They got back to the hotel and he waked her to her room. He knew it was time to make the decision about the next step.

"I am glad I came and that we went out. It was a great date." Briana said getting her key card out.

"It was a great date. I hope we can have more." He said.

"I do too." She replied opening the door.

He decided it was time to take the step with her and it didn't feel like cheating at all, it felt right. He kissed her just as she turned around from opening the door.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked pulling away. "Because nothing needs to be rushed at all."

"I am sure about this." He said kissing her again. He walked them into the room.

"You should call John." She said once they were inside.

"Right." He said getting his phone. He called John and asked him to keep Payton for the night. "Now, where were we?"

"Right here." She said kissing him.

They spent the night together and he realized that moving on was the right thing. He liked her and hoped that this would be the starting point for them into something great.

Please Review!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks to Queenofyourworld, RKOsgirl92, Ali Amnesia, thecatchisdeadliest, and cheryl24 for all the reviews on this story so far. You guys are awesome!!

The next morning, Briana woke up before Adam. She was happy about last night and she hoped that he wouldn't regret what happened. He said he was ready to move on but she was a little afraid that he would realize that he wasn't. She got up and headed to the shower. She knew that Payton would be up and probably ready to see her dad. Once she was done and dressed, she walked out of the bathroom and found that Adam was awake.

"I was worried that you left. Which would be weird because it is your hotel room." He said once she came back into the room.

"I just wanted to shower and get changed. I am sure Payton is ready to see her dad." She said finishing getting dressed.

"She is probably having a blast with John." He said with a laugh getting up. "I am going to head to my room and get showered and changed. I will meet you downstairs in thirty?"

"Yes, you will." She said kissing him goodbye.

While Adam headed to his room to get dressed, Payton was waking up. She got out her bed and walked over to John's. She got on the bed and starting jumping but it didn't wake him up.

"Uncle John." She said shaking him. He groaned and then turned over. "Uncle John." She said again shaking him.

When he didn't get up that time, she decided to sit on him and get him up. She took her Zhu Zhu pet and placed it on him. Once it was going, John woke up quick.

"Aah, there is a rat on me!" He yelled jumping up. He looked to see Payton sitting on the bed giggling. "What did you do?"

"I put Winkie on you to get you up." She said with a giggle.

"And why did you do that?" He said walking over to her.

"Because I'm hungry." She said giving him her big smile.

"Okay, give me a few to get dressed and we will go have breakfast." He replied kissing her on the head.

"Yay!" She replied clapping her hands.

"Stay here and don't open the door." He said heading to the bathroom. He quickly showered and changed. "Okay, sunshine, let's go have breakfast."

They headed downstairs to the restaurant. They ran into Briana was already there.

"Briana!" Payton said running up to her.

"Hey, you." Briana said hugging her. "Did you have fun last night?"

"I did. We played tea party and Uncle John dressed up in a hat and a feather boa." She said as they sat down. She, of course, sat by John. Briana sat on the other side.

"Really?" Briana said looking at John.

"Don't look at me like that." He said to her. "We were playing tea party and she said I had to be one of the girls."

"Okay." Briana said with a laugh as Adam walked up.

"I figured you were already down here, ladybug." He said kissing his daughter on the head.

"I was hungry." She replied as he sat down beside Briana.

"I figured that too." He said as the waitress came to take their order. "So, what did you and Uncle John do last night?"

"We played tea party, watched movies, had pizza and snacks." She said to them. "We were going to play beauty salon but it got late and he said we would play another time."

"Sounds like fun." Adam replied looking at John. It was funny to think of him playing beauty salon with her.

"Sounds like a great time." Briana said as the waitress brought their drinks.

"So, what did you and Briana do, daddy?" Payton asked him.

"Yeah, daddy, what did you do?" John asked with a smile.

"We had dinner and talked." Adam replied giving John a look that said I can't believe you asked that.

"All night?" Payton asked.

"Yes." Briana said to her. "We had a lot to talk about."

"Oh okay." She said as their breakfast arrived.

"Let's eat and get off this subject." Adam said to his daughter.

"Okay, daddy." She said starting to eat her French toast.

After Breakfast, Adam, Payton and Briana headed back to Adam's room to pack before leaving for the next city. Briana had a flight home, she had work the next day. Briana caught her flight and Adam, Payton, John and the guys caught theirs to the next city.

"So, Adam, did you and Briana have a nice date?" Jay asked sitting by Adam on the plane. Payton was sitting with John and Randy.

"We had a great date." Adam said. "We had dinner and I told her that I wanted to move on with her."

"Payton stayed with John all night so, I am guessing that you and Briana slept together." Jay said.

"We did." He replied. "I wasn't sure how it would feel moving on and being with someone else but it was great and it felt right."

"That's great. It means that Briana is who you are meant to move on with." Jay said to him. "Krissy would be happy that you are moving on and with someone like Briana. She is a lot like Krissy. Loving, caring, smart and she isn't afraid to take up for herself and others. She is a great girl and I think you guys are perfect for each other."

"Thanks. I really like her and I want this to work with her." He replied looking over to Payton who was showing John her Princess and The Frog book. "And if things go well, she would be the perfect mom for Payton."

"Wow, I didn't know you were thinking about that." Jay said.

"I wasn't until last night. After we slept together, I started thinking about it." He said looking over at Payton. "I know it is time to move on and I really like Briana. I am not saying that we are going to get married tomorrow or anything. But if our relationship went that way, it would be great."

"I am glad that you are thinking ahead. I am happy that you are moving on." Jay said.

"Me too." Adam replied.

They arrived in the next city and everything went business as usual. Adam was happy that he was moving on, he realized that it was time. But he or anyone knew what was coming. That something would occur to bring the past back and change everyone future.

Please Review!!


	20. Chapter 20

Once they arrived in San Antonio, everyone checked in their hotel rooms and then headed to the indoor pool because Payton wanted to swim for a little while. While they were there, Briana called and Adam walked to the other side of the pool to take the call leaving Payton with the guys.

"So, John had Payton the whole night?" Randy asked Chris as they sat in the chairs by pool. Chris was telling him about Adam and Briana. Jay and John were in the pool with Payton.

"Yeah." He replied. "Adam and Briana stayed in her hotel room."

"It's about time Adam had sex. It has been five years." Randy replied just as Jay, John and Payton walked up. "How long can someone wait?"

"Uncle John, what is sex? And why is my daddy having it?" Payton asked hearing what Randy said.

They were all speechless and were not sure what to say to her. Adam was still on the phone, so, they knew they would have to answer her.

"Sunshine." John said picking her up and sitting down with her in the chair. "Sex is a type of cookie."

"Cookie? Like chocolate chip?" She asked him.

"Yeah. It is like chocolate chip ." He replied.

"But why did daddy not have any for five years? Didn't he like that type of cookie?" She asked looking at him and the other guys, who were trying not to laugh at him explaining.

"He liked them. It is just that your mommy made the only kind that he liked." He said looking to the others. He hoped that they would say something.

"Oh, so, he got some like mommy made." She replied.

"Yeah, Briana, apparently, makes them like your mom. So, he got some that he liked." He said once again looking at the others, who were trying not to laugh.

"Oh okay." She said just as Adam walked up. "Did Briana make you good cookies, daddy?"

"Cookies?" He asked looking at the others.

"Yeah, Uncle Randy said that you had sex with Briana the other day and that you hadn't had any for five years. Uncle John said sex was a type of cookie and that the reason you hadn't had any was because mommy made the only kind you liked." She said looking at her dad. "But now, Briana, makes them like mommy and you like them."

"I think we need to talk about that." He said taking her hand. He was not sure why John used Cookies. "Let's go to our room and I will explain it to you."

Adam and Payton walked away leaving the guys there. They were all ready to make fun of John for how he told Payton.

"Sex is a type of cookie?" Jay asked to him. "Where did you come up with that?"

"Well, I didn't know how to explain sex to her. And she is five and they love cookies." He replied. "I figured that it was better to use cookies."

"She is going to be so confused if Adam sticks with the cookie story and then someone else tells her the real deal." Chris said finally joining the conversation.

"Yeah." Randy said getting up. "I am out. See you later, Chris, Jay, cookie man." he said with a laugh to John.

"Funny!" John yelled after him.

Soon, everyone was upstairs. Adam sat Payton down and was ready to explain things to her. But he still wasn't sure how to do that.

"Payton, we need to talk about what you heard Uncle Randy say." He said sitting down in front of her.

"About sex?" She asked.

"Yeah and please stop saying that." He said to her. "You say that a little to easy for daddy."

"Okay." She replied holding her favorite bear, JJ, that was given to her by John.

"Alright, first, sex is not a cookie. It is something that takes place between two people who love each other." He said not sure how to explain it.

"Why did Uncle John said it was a cookie?" She asked.

"Because he probably didn't know what to say." He replied.

"Oh, so, what is it then?" She asked.

"It is an activity between two people who love each other. Two adult people." He replied to her.

"Only adults are allowed to do it?" She asked. "That doesn't seem fair."

"It might not seem fair but it is the rules. Sex is only for people who love each other. Most of the time, it is for married people but often it is just between two people who love each other."

"Oh, so, you love Briana?" She said understanding a little. "So, are you going to marry Briana?"

"I don't know, maybe." He replied. "So, do you understand a little about sex?"

"Yes." She replied getting up.

"Good. When you are older, I will explain the more grown up part of it, okay?" He said getting up too.

"Okay, daddy." She said. "Can we go get ice cream?"

"Yes, let's go." He replied taking her hand and heading to the door.

"Can Uncle John come?" She asked as they walked out.

"I guess. Let's go ask him." He said walking next door to John's room. He hoped eventually her crush on John would go away but right now, she was intrigue by him and wanted to go everywhere with him.

They got John and soon the other guys joined them and they headed to the ice cream place not far from the hotel. The guys were wanting to know if Adam told Payton the truth or stuck with the cookie story.

"Daddy told me the truth about sex." She said as they were having ice cream.

"He did huh?" Randy asked.

"Yes and it isn't a cookie." She replied eating her chocolate ice cream. "It is an activity between two people who love each other."

"That sounds right." Jay said looking at Adam.

"Sorry about the cookie story, sunshine. You just took me by surprise with the question and I wasn't sure what to say." John said to her.

"That's okay. I still love ya." She said hugging him.

They finished their ice cream and headed to the arena for the show. They were schedule to go home tomorrow and Payton was excited to get home and spend more time with Briana.

Please Review!!


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks to RKOsgirl92, Queenofyourworld, Ali Amnesia, HardyGurl21, and thecatchisdeadliest for the reviews on the last chapter. You guys are awesome!!

A few days later, they were home and Payton was shopping with Briana. The guys were training while Briana had Payton. She wanted to spend some girl time with her. After shopping for awhile, they headed to a restaurant for lunch.

"So, Payton, what do you want to eat?" Briana asked as they sat in the restaurant.

"I want a hamburger." She replied.

"You and hamburgers. I think you eat them all the time." Briana said with a laugh to the almost six year old.

"I love hamburgers especially if Uncle John is with me. He puts ketchup on his hamburger like I do." She said looking at the menu.

"I see." Briana said as the waiter took their order and brought their drinks.

"So, you and my daddy had sex the other day." Payton said to Briana out of nowhere.

"What?" Briana replied choking on her soda a little bit.

"I heard Uncle Randy say that you and my daddy had sex." She said to a shocked Briana.

"I umm, don't really know what to say." Briana replied shocked. She had no idea what Payton knew.

"It's okay. I know about sex." She said to her as the waiter brought their food.

"You know about sex?" Briana asked her with a confused look.

"Uncle John explained it to me first and then daddy did."

"What did Uncle John and your dad say?"

"Uncle John said sex was a type of cookie. And that no one made them like my mommy. Then you came and you made them just like mommy."

"Cookies?"

"Yeah but then daddy explained that it isn't a cookie. It is an activity between two people who love each other."

"Your dad is right about that."

"Daddy said only adults can do it. Is that true?"

"Yes. It should be done by adults."

"Oh, why?"

"Because that is the rule. Younger people don't understand about sex and they aren't really capable of handling it."

"Oh. Did you enjoy it with my daddy?"

"It is enjoyable with the person you love, so yes, I did."

"You love my daddy?" Payton asked very excitedly. She knew that her daddy said when someone loves you, you get married. If Briana loved her daddy, then she would have a new mommy.

"I do." Briana answered.

"Yay!! That means I will have a new mommy."

Payton, I didn't say that. I love your dad but I am not sure if marriage is right for us right now. But maybe in the future."

"You want to be my mommy, don't you?" She asked giving Briana her puppy face that no one could resist.

"I would like to be your mom one day but it can't be rushed. Everything has to take time. I hope you understand that."

"I do. But now that you love my daddy and you and he had sex, you can get married."

"Payton, I think we should table this for now and please stop saying sex so much. It isn't something you should say a lot."

"Oh, okay. Daddy said that too. See you guys are perfect. That is what Uncle John and Uncle Jay said."

"Okay. Finish your lunch."

"Okay."

They finished up lunch and headed back to Adam's. Briana was still some what shocked that Payton would just come out and say what she did. She really was an audacious five year old.

"Uncle John, daddy!" Payton said running in the living room where they were. "I got all kinds of stuff."

"Well, like what?" John asked her.

"She got everything." Briana said coming in with the bags.

"I'll say."Adam said getting up to help.

"Can I show Uncle John what I got?"

"Yes. I would like to talk to Briana alone anyway."

"Okay. Are you guys going to have sex?"

"Payton. From here on out , do not say anything more about sex, okay?" Adam said to his daughter.

"Okay, daddy." She said getting out some of her stuff to show John.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Briana asked him when they got in the kitchen.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go on date tonight. My mom wants to keep Payton tonight."

"Sure, that sounds great."

"Good. So, what brought sex up?"

"Oh, we were having lunch and she just came out and said so, you and my daddy had sex."

"She did. I knew leaving her with Randy and Chris was a mistake. She overheard them saying something about it."

"Oh, I see. She also asked me if I enjoyed sex with you."

"Oh, no. I am so sorry. What did you tell her?"

"I told her that it is enjoyable with someone that you love."

"I like that answer. I should have had you give her the sex talk."

"Oh, you mean after John told her sex was a type of cookie and I apparently made the kind you like."

"She told you that?"

"Yes. She really shocked me today. She is one audacious little girl."

"That she is." He said as they walked back into the living room to find Payton showing John her new clothes she got for her baby dolls. "Payton, nana wants you to come and spend the night with her tonight. She is baking a cake and she wants your help."

"Yay! I like staying at nana's." She said excitedly.

"Good. Now, Uncle John has to get home, right?" Adam asked him.

"Yes, I do. Bye, sunshine, I will see you later." John said kissing her on the head and leaving.

"I am going to head home. See you later." Briana said to Adam.

"Yes, I will come about seven." He said to her.

"Okay, seven. Payton, I had a great day and I hope we can do it again." Briana said to Payton hugging her.

"I would like that too." Payton replied hugging her back.

"See you guys later." Briana said leaving.

"Okay, ladybug, make sure you have everything for nana's." He said turning to Payton.

"Daddy, is Briana going to be my mommy?"

"I don't know, maybe. We will just have to see where things go."

"That's what Briana said. She said it can't be rushed."

"She is right. We are just hanging out and seeing where things go. Now, get your stuff together for nana's."

Once she was packed, they headed to Adam's mom house. He dropped Payton off and headed to Briana's. It was the first alone date they had had since the one in Houston. They had dinner and then went to a movie and back to her apartment. It was once again the first time they were together since Houston.

"So, Payton asked you about being her mom, huh?" He asked her as they were in her bedroom.

"Yeah, but that's okay. I explained that things can't be rushed and that we are taking things slowly."

"I am glad that you talked to her. You really are great with her. It does cause my mind to think about you as her mom but I am not ready for that yet."

"I understand that. Like I told her, things take time and if we happen to end up like that, it would be great but we end up just being friends, that is great too."

"It really means a lot to me at how great you are about all of this."

"I understand everything, that is why I am like that. And I really like you and Payton. I hope this does go somewhere but if by some chance it doesn't, I always want to be friends."

"I do too."

He kissed her again and they were soon together again. She really was a great woman and everything he would want for Payton's mom, if she got a new one. It was two months until the anniversary of Krissy's death and Payton's birthday, which was a sad day and happy day. As they were together, neither knew what would come in the next two months. How things would happen to change their lives and bring the past up and possibly change the future.

Please Review!!


	22. Chapter 22

A few weeks later, Adam and the guys were on the road. Payton was having a blast with the guys. Briana had made plans to join them in a few days and stay with them for a little while.

"Uncle John, let's play beauty salon." Payton said to him as they were sitting in the locker room with Chris and Randy. "Uncle Chris and Uncle Randy too."

"Do we have to?" Chris asked.

"Yes. Right now." She said tapping her foot on the floor with her hands on her hips. "I'm waiting."

"Okay, let's play beauty salon." Chris said to the five year old. When she got into her "Adam" mode, there was no saying no to her.

Soon they were playing beauty salon. Payton made Chris and Randy get a manicure from her and she pretended to cut John's hair. Just as she had painted Chris nails, Adam and Jay came in. They couldn't help but laugh at the guys.

"You guys having fun?" Adam asked them.

"Yes, can't you tell?" Randy said.

"We are playing beauty salon." Payton said to them.

"I see that. But we have to get going ladybug." Adam said to her.

"Okay." Payton said as Jay helped her pack up her stuff.

They soon headed to the hotel. It was time for Payton to take a nap and Adam wanted to call Briana to see when she was coming.

"Okay, I will read you a story and then it is nap time." Adam said to his daughter. "You know how you get if you don't nap."

"Okay." Payton said whining. She hated to nap but she did get cranky if she didn't.

He read her a story and she was soon asleep. He then got his phone out and called Briana. It went to her voice mail.

"Hey, it's Briana. I can't get to the phone because I'm out living my life. Leave me a message." She said over the voice mail.

"Hey, it's me. Call me." Adam said.

While he was trying to get Briana, she was in her doctor's office. She was not expecting what she was telling her.

"I don't understand. I am always careful." Briana said to the doctor. "How can this be happening?"

"Briana, nothing is one hundred percent effective." Dr. Carly Summers said to her. "I am guessing that you slipped up. It happens. But you have options."

"I know that. But the one option for me is keeping this baby and telling the father." Briana replied. "This wasn't planned but I know everything will be okay."

"Yes, it will. Briana, you are very healthy and have no health problems. There is no reason why this pregnancy will be anything but normal and easy." Dr. Summers said to her. "So, let's do an ultrasound and see how far along you are?"

The Doctor did the ultrasound and an exam. It showed that Briana was about three weeks. Everything looked good and very healthy.

"Okay, everything looks good. I want to see you in a month and take your prenatal vitamins." Dr. Summers said.

"Okay. Thank you, Dr. Summers." Briana said getting dressed and taking the information. She made her next appointment and headed out.

Once she was in the SUV, she checked her phone and saw that Adam called her. She would tell him about the baby and she knew he would be shocked. She also knew about what happen with his first wife. Her pregnancy was very difficult and then it was a factor in her death. She hoped that he would be excited about this but she didn't want to bring up bad memories. She called him back immediately.

"Hey, you call me." She said as he picked up.

"Yeah, what time are you going to be here?" He asked her.

"I leave out in about three hours. I should be there in a few hours." She said to him. "When I get there, we need to talk about something."

"What?" He asked her.

"I'm pregnant and we need to talk about things." She said quickly.

"Sorry? Did you just say that you were pregnant?" He asked her shocked.

"I did and I am pregnant. So, when I get there, we need to talk." She said to him.

"Okay. I will see you when you get here." He replied.

"Alright." She said hanging up. She headed home to get her suitcase to head out.

Adam was shocked when he got off the phone with Briana. He never expected her to tell him that she was pregnant. He thought back to when Krissy told him. They were not planning for Payton but having his daughter turned out good. The only thing bad was the accident and Krissy's complications. He hoped that Briana didn't have any complications but he was just shocked that she was pregnant.

"Adam, are you okay?" John asked. He had come over to spend time with Payton.

"I am in shock." He said sitting down.

"In shock about what?" John asked.

"Briana is pregnant." He replied.

"That's great. Congratulations, man." John said to him. He noticed Adam's look. "Aren't you happy? You like Briana and you have been thinking about making things permanent."

"I know I have. I do like Briana and I am still thinking about things but a baby." He said as they sat there. "That is not something I was expecting."

"I know you weren't but this is good." John said. "It is another thing to help you move on."

"I think I am thinking about when Krissy was expecting Payton. She had so many complications and those complications and Matt being an ass, led to her death. That is what I am worried about. I am worried that Briana might have the same complications."

"Adam, the odds of that are slim. I don't think Briana will have the same complications."

"I hope so. Anyway, I need to spend some time with Briana when she gets here for us to talk this through. Can you take Payton?"

"Yeah. I teach her to drive a car, how to give someone the attitude adjustment and do the DX chop."

"Yeah. She better not come back knowing how to do any of that."

"Okay."

They talked some more before Payton got up from her nap. She was overly excited to spend time with John. Adam packed both her bags for her and then she and John headed out. Briana showed up a little while later.

"So, we need to talk about things." Briana said as they sat in the hotel room.

"Yeah, we do." Adam replied to her.

"Adam, I didn't plan this. My doctor said there must have been a slip up. But I have always been careful and I never expected this." She said to him.

"Briana, I know you didn't. I never thought that." He replied. "I just am shocked. We were starting to have a great relationship and I would hate for that to change now."

"It doesn't have to change. I love you and I think we can have a great life together with Payton and this baby. But I understand if you aren't ready for that." She said getting up and walking to the window. "I have always understood about Krissy and how much you loved her. So, if you aren't ready for this, it is not a problem. I can do this alone and you can see the baby as much as you want. What happens now, is up to you."

"Briana, I have been thinking about this for a while. I am ready to move on and have a new life with you." He said walking over to her. "I want us to be together, you, me, Payton and this baby. I have fallen in love with you and that is something I never expected."

"I know. But here we are, talking about a future together. Something I want and I am glad that you do too." She said with a sigh of relief.

"Okay, then there is something I want to do." He said taking out something he had gotten a few days before. He had thought about the future and he realized that moving on was good and that Briana was the one he wanted to move on with. "Briana Alden, will you marry me?"

"Yes." She said excitedly. She kissing him before he put the diamond on her finger. "I am sure Payton is going to be excited."

"Yeah, she will be." He said with a laugh knowing how much Payton liked Briana and wanted a mom. "Briana, I love you and this is what I want. Granted, we didn't plan this but it is great."

"I am so glad that you are okay with this." She said to him. "So, what is going on?" She knew he was worried about something.

"I have been thinking about Krissy since you told me about the baby. She had so many complications. I am worried it will be that way again."

"Hey, my doctor said I am very healthy and have no complications. This is my first pregnancy ever. I don't have the history that Krissy had. Everything will be fine."

"I hope so. Now, let's go find John and Payton and tell her so, she can get hype up." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah." She replied kissing him.

They headed out to find John and Payton. Briana was happy that things were going like this. She loved him and she wanted this family with him. He wanted it too. He had realized a few days before that Briana was it. His new chance at happiness. Now they were expecting a baby and making plans to be a family with Payton something he realized he wanted. But they had no idea of what was coming and how it would change things and bring up the past and effect the future.

Please review!!


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks to Queenofyourworld, RKOsgirl92, HardyGurl21, and Ali Amnesia for the reviews on the last chapter!

Adam and Briana found John and Payton in the hotel's indoor pool. Adam knew that Payton was going to be excited about everything. He and Briana had decided to not wait to get married but to go ahead and do it.

"Daddy, Briana!" Payton said excitedly when she saw them.

"Miss Payton. Are you having fun?" Briana asked her.

"Yes." She replied.

"Payton, Briana and I have something we would like to tell you. Can you get out of the pool?"

"Sure, daddy."

she got out and dried off and immediately went and sat in John's lap. Adam and Briana took the chair beside him.

"Well, Ladybug, Briana and I are getting married." Adam said to his daughter.

"That's mean I gets a mommy!" She said excitedly. She jumped off of John's lap and started jumping up and down. "I get a mommy! I get a mommy!"

"I knew she would be excited." Adam said to Briana who was laughing at Payton. "Payton, there is more."

"What?" She asked stopping.

"We are also having a baby." Adam said.

"I am going to have a little brother or sister?" She asked with a big smile.

"Yes." Briana said to her.

"I'm a big sister! I'm a big sister!" She said jumping up and down again. "Uncle John, I'm a big sister." She said jumping into his lap again.

"Okay, sunshine." He said with a laugh.

"So, when are we getting married?"

"Soon."

"Yay! I can't wait to have a mommy."

Payton got out of John's lap again and ran over to Briana and hugged her.

"I love having you as a mommy!"

"I love that too."

They stayed at the pool for a little while longer and then headed to the hotel room. Payton proceed to tell everyone they met that she was getting a new mommy and that she was a big sister, even people they had never met.

Once they got to the hotel room, Payton was full of question about the baby and the wedding.

"Daddy, where do babies come from?" Payton asked as they were sitting on the sofa in the room.

"Well, ladybug, remember when we had the sex talk?" Adam asked her.

"Yes. You said sex was an activity between two people who love each other." She replied.

"That is right. Well, that activity between two people who love each other make a baby." He said not sure if explaining it like this was good.

"Oh, so, when you and Briana had sex, that made my baby brother or sister?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Okay." She said. "So, where are we getting married?"

"We are going to get married at city hall when we get back to Tampa." Briana replied. She and Adam had decided to have the very simple wedding.

"Okay. I am so excited about having a mommy." She said getting up and heading into the other room.

"She is very excited about things." Briana said with a smile. "I am looking forward to being her mom. I hope you are okay with that. I would never make her call me mommy. Briana is fine."

"I want you to be her mom and if she wants to call you mommy, that is up to her. She knows her first mom loved her so, that is all that matters."

"It is."

They spent the time together and talked about what was to come with the wedding and the baby. Briana knew that Adam was still concerned about things. But Briana knew it was going to be okay. She was young and healthy and she didn't have the complicated history that Krissy had.

They headed back to Tampa a few days later and got married at city hall with only Payton, John and Kara, Briana's friend, as their witnesses. It was simple like they wanted. Briana had moved into Adam's house a day before. She was going to take some time off to get use to everything and get use to being with Payton as her mom. She had decided to not go with Adam on the road right away. She wanted her and Payton to bond and get use to things. She was going to home school Payton so, when they did go with Adam, it was easier.

"Briana, can I call you mommy?" Payton asked her as they were baking some brownies. She was happy to have someone who knew how to bake. The guys were not good at it.

"If you want, you can. I only want you to if you want." Briana replied. "You know I would never take the place of your mom."

"I know that. I don't think mommy would mind if I called you mommy also." She replied as they were mixing the brownie mix.

"Okay, then you can call me mommy." Briana replied hugging her. "Now, how about we pour the batter into the pan and see what we are going to do next?"

"Okay, mommy." Payton said helping pour the batter. She liked baking with Briana.

After putting the brownies in the oven, they headed to the dining room to do some school work. Briana was really liking being a mom. She didn't know if she was cut out to be a mom but she was really enjoying it. She loved the time she was spending with Payton.

"Mommy, do I have to do school work?" Payton asked as they were at the table.

"Yes, school work is important." Briana said to her.

They did some school work and then took the brownies out and decorated them. As much as Briana was enjoying being a mom, Payton was enjoying having one more. She knew that this was what she was missing. She loved her dad and all her Uncles but having a mom was great.

No one knew that the coming months would try every relationship and test their strength. Could they survive what was coming or would everything be shattered in an instant?

Please Review!!


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks to Queenofyourworld, RKOsgirl92, HardyGurl21, Ali Amnesia, thecatchisdeadliest, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, and cheryl24 for all the reviews so far. You guys are awesome.

This story is almost done. I would like to thank everyone who read it and who reviewed it. I so much appreciate it. I hope you have enjoyed it and will continue to read my stories. This one probably has one or two chapters left.

The few months flew by for Adam and Briana. They were planning for the new baby and getting use to their marriage. Adam tried to not to compare Briana to Krissy. With Krissy, they just had the marriage and expecting the baby. With Briana, they had the marriage, the baby and Payton. It shocked him sometimes to see where his life was now. Adam and Briana had gotten use to each other and got use to being married. Briana and Payton decided to go on the road with Adam for a week or so. Briana was seven months pregnant and everything was good. She had no complications in fact, she was having a very easy pregnancy.

"Are you sure about you and Payton coming on the road?" Adam asked her as they were in the kitchen. Payton was playing in the play room.

"Yes. Payton wants to hang out with guys some and I want to go." She replied placing the cookies in the oven. "I know what you are thinking but I am fine and so is our little boy."

"I know. I just worry about you."

"I know and I love you for that. But I am fine and so is the baby. You don't have to worry."

"You are right. I don't."

"Good. Then Payton and I are going with you. It is going to be so great. I am so excited."

"Me too. It will be nice to spend some more time with you and Payton. It has been weird not having her there all the time."

"I know. But she and I needed this time to bond and get to know each other better. Now, if you want, she can go back with you?"

"No, with the baby coming, I would rather her be here with you."

"I was thinking that maybe she and I can come on the road more with you. That way, we get the best of both worlds. Oh, I have got to stop watching Hannah Montana with Payton."

"You watch Hannah Montana?"

"Yes, with Payton."

"Okay."

They relaxed the rest of the day and then got packed to go. Payton was excited about spending time with the guys again. She loved her time with Briana but she missed them.

They headed out the next day for San Diego. Adam knew that over the last few months Matt had made comments about how Briana had thrown her life away marrying Adam and having the baby. He just hoped that Matt would leave Briana alone while she was there. Whenever she would come, he would make it a point to tell her she was stupid for marrying Adam. She hated when he would come near her or Payton.

"Mommy, can we go to the shopping?" Payton asked her.

"Yeah, let's go and leave daddy to work out." Briana said with a laugh. "We will be back soon." She said kissing him goodbye.

"Bye, daddy." Payton said hugging him.

"Bye, have fun my girls." he said to them.

Briana and Payton left and headed to the nearby shops. Adam went to the gym with Chris, Jay, Randy and John. They had a great work out and then made plans to meet up later so the guys could spend time with Payton.

When Briana and Payton got back from shopping, they made their way up the stairs. The elevator was being repaired at the time. They were stopped on the landing of the eighth floor to get to their room, when Matt walked up to them.

"What can I do for you, Matt?" Briana asked him with some annoyous.

"I just wanted to say hey to you and Payton. And to tell you that while you were at home, Adam was cheating on you with one of the divas." Matt replied.

"I don't believe that. Why are you trying to cause trouble? Go be happy and let Adam be so also." She said just as Adam came up.

"What's going on?" Adam asked them.

"Matt stopped me and Payton to tell us that you were cheating on me. I told him he was lying." She replied.

"Matt, just leave us alone." Adam said getting closer to him.

"I am just trying to save her the hurt." Matt replied. They started arguing loudly.

"Guys, stop this in front of Payton." Briana said trying to stop them.

"Just leave." Matt said pushing her aside. He wanted her and Payton to leave.

He didn't push her hard or anything but she lost her balance on the stairs and fell down to the next level. Payton went after her as Matt and Adam were still arguing and hadn't realized that she had fallen.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Payton asked her. "Mommy, please wake up."

Briana didn't move or answer Payton. Payton looked up and her dad and Matt were fighting on the landing. Payton tried to get her dad's attention but he and Matt were literally fighting. She was crying but she knew she needed to get help for Briana. She took out Briana's cell phone and called 911. She then called John's phone. He answered and told her he would be right there. He was staying on the seventh floor and came right to the landing where Briana was.

"It's okay, Payton. Help is coming." He said trying to calm her down.

The paramedics came and it was then that Matt and Adam stopped fighting. Adam looked where the paramedics were and it brought back the memories of Krissy's fall. He ran down there to Briana who was being taken to the hospital. John kept Payton with him while Adam headed to the hospital. John told him he would bring Payton later.

They arrived at the hospital and the doctors took Briana to the trauma room. They hooked her and the baby up to the monitors.

"Mr. Copeland." The doctor said coming out to see him.

"Yes. Is Briana okay?" Adam asked him. Everything was bringing back the memory of Krissy.

"She is stable and so is the baby. The fall was serious but we will keep an eye on her and the baby." The doctor said. "Would you like to see her?"

"Yes." He replied going with the doctor to the room. Briana was awake when he got. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hey." She said back. "Where is Payton?"

"With John. I'm sorry." He replied. "Once again, I was fighting with Matt and this happened."

"Hey, it was an accident. It is no one's fault. I lost my balance." She said taking his hand. "I don't blame anyone and you shouldn't either. Besides we are fine." She said placing an hand on her stomach.

"I know. I just , this brings back memories." He said to her.

"I know that but this is different. I am fine and so is the baby."

"Okay." He said just as one of the monitors went off. "What is that?" He asked her but she had passed out. The doctors rushed in with a crash cart.

"Okay, the baby is in distressed." the doctor said to him. "And Briana's heart rate is going much too fast. We have to deliver the baby now. Does your wife have heart problems?"

"No, she is very healthy. She has had a very easy pregnant. Do what you need to do to help them." Adam said signing the consent form.

Once he had, the doctors rushed Briana to the OR for the C-section. Once there, they delivered the baby safely. But the baby being early was hard on him.

"Okay, he isn't breathing." the pediatrician said working on him. "Give an .5 e tube." She said intabating him.

Just as she had, the baby's heart monitor went off as did Briana's. Both were crashing and the doctors were working hard on them. Adam was waiting in the waiting room with Chris and Jay. Randy and John were watching Payton. Adam paced wondering what was going on. It was all too familiar. He wondered why this kept happening to the women he loved.

"Adam, relax, they are going be fine." Chris said to him.

"I hope so." Adam replied just as the doctors came out.

"Mr. Copeland, we delivered the baby. But being early was hard on him and he coded as did Briana. We worked hard on them both."

"Are they okay? Please just tell me." Adam asked worried that he had lost them both.

"Let's go back and I will tell you." the doctor said leading Adam away.

As they walked down the hall, Adam wondered what the doctor was going to show him. Would he show him that his family was gone or that they were alive and fine? He wondered that as the doctor show him into a room.

Please Review!! Next chapter, you will find the fate of Briana and their little boy.


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks to Queenofyourworld, RKOsgirl92, HardyGurl21, Ali Amnesia, thecatchisdeadliest, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, and cheryl24 for all the reviews on this story.

This is the final chapter of this story. Please review.

Thanks to everyone for reading this.

When the doctor opened the door, Adam walked in and saw Briana. She was hooked up to some machines and you could hear the beeping of the heart of monitor.

"She is stable but critical. She has a small tear in her heart that we didn't catch during the pregnancy or before. It caused some strain on her when she fell and when we delivered the baby. We will be doing surgery to repair it soon." The doctor told him.

"Is she going to be okay?" He asked him.

"We are certain once we fix the tear, she will be fine and healthy. I think the tear wasn't caught because it hasn't given her no problems. Once it is fix, she will be fine." The doctor said to him.

"What about the baby? Is he okay?" Adam asked.

"Yes. He is in the NICU and we are monitoring him. He coded because when we delivered him, the cord was wrapped around the neck. But we managed to get everything under control. He is seven weeks earlier but we feel that the will make a full recovery also. He is still little and but he is breathing over the vent, which is good." The doctor said.

"So, they both will okay?" He asked.

"We think so. Now, we need to take Briana to surgery to fix the tear." The doctor said.

"Can I have a minute?"

"Yes."

"Briana, I know you can hear me. Everything is going to be okay. The doctor said that the baby is fine. And you will be once they do the surgery. You know we never did agree on a name. I still like Zachary but I know you love Henry. And I still have no idea why." He laughed. "So, when you are better, we will name him one we agree on, if we can. I love you." He gently kissed her before they took her surgery.

He headed to the NICU to see the baby. When he saw him, it reminded him of when Payton was born. But the baby was further along than Payton was and breathing on his own.

"Hey, little guy. I realize you don't have a name yet but I promise once your mom is awake we will name you. You are going to be okay." He placed a hand in the incubator and held the baby's hand for a while.

He then remembered that Chris and Jay were in the waiting room and that John and Randy had Payton. He told the nurses that he would be back after checking on his daughter and wife. He walked to the waiting room and saw that John and Randy had brought Payton.

"Daddy!" Payton said running up to him when she saw him. "Is mommy and the baby okay?"

"Yes. The doctors say both are going to be fine." He said hugging her.

"Really?" Jay asked.

"Yes. Briana had a small tear in her heart that is what caused her to code. The baby had some breathing issues but he is fine and breathing on his own. They are doing surgery on Briana." He said sitting down with Payton.

"Mr. Copeland." The doctor said coming in.

Adam stood up and put Payton in the chair. She immediately went and sat in John's lap.

"Is Briana okay?" Adam asked.

"Yes. The surgery went well. We managed to fix the tear. She came through it fine. I see no reason why she won't make a full recovery and be fine." The doctor said to him. "You can see her if you want."

"Yes." He said turning to the guys. "Can you watch Payton?"

"Of course." John said with Payton sitting on his lap.

Adam walked with the doctor to the recovery room. Briana was sleeping peacefully. He was so glad that both she and the baby were fine. He went and sat down beside her. Just as he did, she woke up.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Hey." He replied. "The doctor said you are going to be fine."

"Good. How is the baby?" She asked.

"He is fine. Breathing on his own. He is cute." He said with a laugh. "And he needs a name."

"Right, we could never agree." She said back with a small laugh. "So, what is our son's name?"

"I was thinking Ethan. What do you think?" He asked her.

"I like it. Ethan Joseph Copeland." She said.

"Yeah. So, our son has a name now." He said kissing her. "You both gave me such a scare."

"I know. But we are both fine now. I told you things would be okay."

"Yeah, you did. Payton is outside with John and the guys."

"I'm sure she is having a ball with her favorite guy."

"Yeah, she is. I'm going to have them keep her tonight and stay here with you and Ethan."

"You can go to the hotel. I will be fine."

"I want to stay."

"Okay."

The next few weeks went by and Ethan was finally coming home. Payton was excited to see her baby brother and Adam and Briana were happy to finally bring him home.

"Payton, are you ready to meet your brother?" John asked her when he saw Adam and Briana get out of the car.

"Yes. I am excited about being a big sister." She said to him. "Daddy, mommy!" She said running up to them.

"Hey, sweetie, are you ready to meet Ethan?" Briana asked sitting down on the sofa.

"He is so little." Payton said when she sat by Briana to look at the baby.

"He is a baby, ladybug. They are often are small." Adam said sitting on the other side of Payton.

"So, can I hold him?" She asked.

"You can if you sit far back into the sofa." Briana said.

"Maybe she shouldn't. She is little." Adam said not wanting anything to happen.

"It's fine." Briana said gently putting Ethan in Payton's arms. "Hold his head and stay very still."

"Okay." Payton said sitting still. "Wow, I'm holding a baby." She said excitedly.

She was happy holding the baby for a few minutes then she didn't want to anymore.

"Can I go play a game with Uncle John?" She asked.

"Yes." Briana said taking Ethan from her. "Go play."

"Yay! Come on, Uncle John. Let's go play LIFE." She said getting off the sofa and running to him.

"Okay, off to play LIFE." He said carrying her to her room.

"Short attention span." Briana said with a laugh. "I think Ethan is ready for a nap."

"I got it." Adam said taking Ethan and putting him in the bassinet nearby. He was happy that things this time worked out. That he didn't lose his wife or baby. They all were safe and healthy.

"Things are going to great from now on." Briana said coming up behind him. "We have Payton, Ethan and each other."  
"I know. I just, Matt almost cost me something else." He said to her.

"What happen was an accident. It wasn't Matt's fault or yours. It was an accident because I lost my balance. Pregnant women are often clumsy." She said. "I don't want you blame anyone. Let's move on from this and be happy."

"Yeah, you are right." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. "It's time to put the past behind us and move on."

"Yes, it is." She said wrapping hers around his neck. "We are happy and we need to let go of anger."

"Yeah." He said kissing her. "You are right. I need to."

"Good. But for now, let's enjoy our family time. And see if Payton is making John play dress up." She said with a laugh heading upstairs.

He knew she was right. It was time to leave the past behind and move on and he knew he needed to go to the cemetery to do that. He headed to his car and to the cemetery. When he got there, he headed to the familiar stone.

"Krissy, I came here to tell you that you were right. It was time for me to move on. And I have and I know you know that. Briana and I are happy. She is a great mom to Payton and Payton loves her. I know you know that she could never take your place. We miss you but we are moving on. I am letting go of the past and my anger. And I know you are happy about that. Thank you for giving me what I needed to move on. I will always love you."

He placed the flowers on the grave and walked away. He was finally letting of the past. He took a look back and headed to his car. He headed home to his family and the life he was building with Briana, Payton and Ethan. The family he was meant to have finally.


End file.
